


One Way Ticket

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Drama & Romance, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: ¿Alguna vez deseaste que hubiera más Truhan en "Dragon Ball Z"? ¿O que Mirai Trunks se quedara en el pasado? ¿O simplemente que la saga de los Androides, Cell y Majin Buu fueran más coherentes respecto a lo que hizo Toriyama?Entonces "One Way Ticket" es lo que necesitas.Estamos explorando esas sagas con una interesante trama del viaje en el tiempo y todo está hecho con un arte magnífico.Así que vuelve a descubrir "Dragon Ball Z" de la forma en que podría / debería haber sido.





	1. Respiración

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Way Ticket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426497) by PrismaKakkerra. 



> Nota: ¡Hola, Animalitos de Dross!
> 
> Sí, aún sigo con el bloqueo de escritora y no me siento muy bien que digamos, así que, hasta que se me pase el bloqueo, me dedicaré a traducir un proyecto hecho por mi amigo Lord Truhan y un usuario de Deviantart (Xenocracy) titulado "One way ticket".
> 
> Me imagino que muchos se están preguntando "¿de qué se trata este proyecto?" es simple, básicamente se trata de una historia AU reflejando que hubiera sucedido si Mirai Trunks era enviado a nuestra línea de tiempo unos meses después de la muerte de Mirai Gohan y que conociera a Chibi Gohan mucho antes de prevenir la llegada de los androides.
> 
> Espero que les guste el proyecto, los personajes de "Dragon Ball Z" no me pertenecen sino a Toriyama-san, su adaptación anime y películas son propiedad de Toei Animation, el proyecto es propiedad de Lord Truhan y Xenocracy pero la traducción es de MI propiedad.
> 
> Bien, no tengo nada más que decir así que ¡a trabajar!

 

La respiración de Gohan era irregular, mezclada con pequeñas raspaduras y toses. Trunks podía sentir el olor de la sangre, estaba salada, olía a una espiga mezclada con ráfagas de humo, era tan pesado, de todas las veces que el joven semi-saiyajin se imagino cargando a su sensei, nunca pensó que sería tan pesado. Hubo un silencio solemne en el campo de batalla, silencio que se rompió por el desplazamiento, el arrastre de pies sobre la grava, sin mirar, sin sentir, el adolescente sabía que esto era malo. Gohan había sido herido y eso era todo lo que podía ver, todo lo que podía sentir o experimentar: la amargura de la semilla del ermitaño, la sangre fría que corría por su cuello. Estaba roto por dentro y todo había comenzado desde el momento en que esos monstruos mecánicos hicieron frente en el campo de batalla, no había escapatoria ni facilidad alguna para su mente.

Gohan estaba herido y aún podía sentir la amargura de la semilla del ermitaño, todavía podía sentir el hedor de la sangre, todavía podía escuchar sus jadeos.

Lo arrastró por lo que parecieron horas y esa acción en sí se sentía demasiado humana. Los androides los habían reducido, simplificando su existencia y su dolor en este mundo, habían deformado todo lo que era bueno y lo que era perfecto en esta vida. Habían herido a Gohan, convirtiendo a un dios en algo frágil, rompiendo sus conceptos del bien y el mal.

Las hebras lilas se adherían con fuerza sobre su frente mientras el joven guerrero caminaba entre los edificios. Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento detrás de un contenedor de basura volteado y, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared, sacudió al hombre en sus brazos.

Lo amaba, era la única verdad ineludible que su corazón podía recordar en ese momento, amaba a Son Gohan, amaba su optimismo, su determinación, los empinados abismos en sus ojos.

-Ya casi estamos allí ¡solo resiste! No te rindas…-una lágrima escapó de los ojos del adolescente y tembló.

El resto del viaje se pasó escuchando temblores, temblores que significaban una batalla y dicha batalla advertía que los monstruos no estaban muy lejos. Trunks comprendió que no podía evitar que el odio ardiera en su alma, los odiaba y se odiaba a si mismo, no era lo suficientemente fuerte, acomodó a Gohan debajo suyo. Estaban cada vez más cerca ahora, más cerca de casa, aún así el daño ya estaba hecho. Gohan permanecía inmóvil, Trunks podía sentir la sangre empapando su espalda, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer pero aún faltaba mucho, se había acomodado en su propio horror mil veces, aprendiendo de sus fallas, siendo refugiados por la nada misma en esta vida. A medida que se acercaban, sentía fatiga y ardor en la boca del estómago, sus manos ensangrentadas alcanzaron la puerta temblando.

_Mira lo que he hecho. Lo he arruinado… todo._

Giró el picaporte y gimió mientras se esforzaba por empujar a su sensei al pasillo, sus ojos oscuros, vidriosos por el dolor, lo miraron fijamente, una mano intentó alcanzarlo débilmente pero cedió contra la pared, derramando sangre sobre ella. Trunks hizo su camino a la puerta del laboratorio, miró a su madre a los ojos y notó como el horror aparecía en su rostro.

-Gohan… ¡lo hicimos! Llegamos a casa.

* * *

Gohan estaba solo en plena oscuridad, las pestañas negras se abrieron y sus ojos se enfocaron en un intento de encontrar la luz en medio de la oscuridad pero no había nada en aquel espacio sin forma. Los pálidos dedos se estiraron mientras tomaban y retorcían el humo de una masa turbia, solo había una cosa que buscaba, una cosa en el incesante eco de su mente: Trunks. Pero Trunks no estaba allí, era solo una fantasía, una esperanza en la desesperanza de su corazón ¿cómo podía ser otra cosa más que un sueño? Cabello lila, ojos azules como el cielo, con piel color del café y la crema, era una fantasía, un triste sueño de un hombre aún más triste. Gruesas lágrimas se derramaron por los ojos del semi-saiyajin y lloró tendidamente en el suelo, lo había perdido, había permitido que esos monstruos le robaran su sueño.

-¡Trunks!-como si hubiera despertado de entre los muertos, el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se despertó bruscamente y se aferró a la figura que tenía en frente. Sollozó e intento sentarse a pesar de sus heridas-¡Trunks!-

Trunks lloró hasta que su rostro se puso rojo y su alma se humedeció, Gohan estaba despierto, llorando su nombre.

-Estoy aquí… estoy bien, estamos a salvo-lo empujó suavemente hacia abajo e intentó no mirar los vendajes empapados de sangre, intentó no mirar en el lugar donde debía estar su brazo, le secó las lágrimas alrededor de la mejilla vendada y lo acarició como a un niño hasta que su temblor cesó-estoy bien-

Gohan parpadeó a través de sus lágrimas y cuando se fueron, vio a un ángel flotando sobre él.

-Trunks…-susurró por miedo a asustar a la hermosa criatura.

-Estoy aquí…

-Trunks…-las manos temblorosas sostuvieron al adolescente y aquellos ojos oscuros se calmaron-¡corre, Trunks, corre!-

Las lágrimas que el príncipe derramó aquel día surgieron de la nada, atacando todo su ser, salieron de su alma y arrancaron sus entrañas. Gohan se quedó dormido, pero tres días después, Trunks seguía sollozando, la inquietud se reflejaba en sus ojos, alimentando sus pesadillas, torturando su estado de vigilia. Bulma vio como lo carcomían vivo, recordó el día en que Gokū murió, de cuanto lloró por Vegeta, de cómo su aprecio fue desperdiciado, como esa pena se carcomió la esencia misma de su esposo, fue por amor, ella lo supo de inmediato pero su orgullo no le permitió ayudarlo a superarlo. Juró que no dejaría que Trunks pasara por ese camino, ingresó lentamente hacia la habitación y le tocó la cabeza.

-Necesitamos cambiarle los vendajes.

-Yo puedo hacerlo-dijo Trunks sentándose bruscamente.

Bulma asintió y regresó con los suministros, le dio las tijeras y cuando Trunks tomó el vendaje sobre la mejilla del hombre inconsciente, comenzó a temblar.

-Fue algo valiente lo que hiciste-dijo Bulma mordiendo su labio inferior-traerlo de regreso a casa en la forma en que lo hiciste-

-¡Solo se lastimó por mi culpa!-exclamó Trunks mirando hacia otro lado.

-A veces, terminas herido por proteger a las personas que amas. A veces también duele ayudarlos, es por eso que el amor es tan poderoso, soporta todo ese dolor.

Los ojos azules de Trunks la miraron y Bulma sonrió, Trunks se sonrojó sombríamente y comenzó a cortar los vendajes.

-Él no lo sabe…

-Él lo sabe-Bulma desenrollo los nuevos vendajes-se lo estás demostrando en este momento-

-Se ve mal-dijo Trunks mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras le quitaba el vendaje de la mejilla a Gohan.

-Tiene ese color porque se está curando-la científica negó con la cabeza-ponle este ungüento, luego envuelve el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza y después le pondremos las gasas-

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Cuidar de Gohan le dio un propósito, le dio a su mente algo en que concentrarse, sintió que su corazón se aliviaba con el desvanecimiento de los moretones, quería venganza, pero sobre todo, quería averiguar por qué ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿no sabía que era importante para él? que no significaba nada y que lo era todo, todo lo bueno en la vida. Entre el cuidado de su sensei, lo miró y se desconcertó, preguntándose qué fue lo que hizo para que Gohan arriesgara su vida por él. No podía pensar en nada, por la noche se sentaba contra el alfeizar de la ventana como un centinela, contemplando la luz de la luna como si ésta tuviera las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Habían pasado semanas desde el ataque, los androides los habían humillado a ambos, Trunks había perdido la esperanza de que Gohan se recuperara, así que se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano esperando que su presencia lo calmara. En una cálida tarde, se sentó junto a la cama y cepillo el cabello de su mentor, lo peino hacia arriba y jadeó cuando sujetaron su muñeca.

-Trunks…

-¡Gohan! ¡estás despierto!-Gohan sonrió débilmente y le acarició la muñeca. Fue una acción simple pero para Trunks se sintió como magia, se llevó su mano hacia su pecho y se sonrojó profundamente-¿estás aquí ahora?-

Los ojos oscuros se fijaron en él y la famosa sonrisa Son se grabó en el rostro del guerrero, Trunks no era un sueño, Trunks era real, fuerte y hermoso. Reaccionó por el aroma de su shampoo, por los pequeños trazos de sus dedos sobre su frente, habían llegado a casa.

-Estoy aquí ahora ¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

Trunks miró hacia abajo, ahora Gohan estaba despierto, se sentía presionado por preguntarle. Se sentía culpable por permitir que eso sucediera en primer lugar.

-Semanas…

-Oh vaya-el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros se sonrojó-supongo que dormí demasiado ¿por qué estás triste? Puedes seguir siendo mi enfermera si te gusta tanto, fue algo bueno para mí también-

-¡Idiota!-gruñó Trunks-¡¿por qué?! ¡¿por qué hiciste eso?!-temblo mientras cerraba sus manos en forma de puños-¡¿por qué me salvaste?! ¡yo soy el que debería estar malherido, tendido en aquella cama!-

-Lo hice… porque ya he perdido demasiado, Trunks-Gohan sintió su corazón encogerse ante esas palabras y miró hacia otro lado-perdí a Piccolo, perdí a mi familia… tú… tú eres la única esperanza que me queda, el último rayo de luz en esta vida-

-¡Eso es estúpido!-sollozó el adolescente pateando la silla al lado de la cama-¡¿no sabes que eres tú quien debe derrotarlos?! ¡eres más fuerte que yo!-

Los ojos oscuros se dirigieron hacia él y una sonrisa triste se dibujo en su rostro, contrastando con las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Una imagen que quebró al joven guerrero, porque nunca había visto algo tan hermoso y tan triste. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció cuando escuchó a su mentor susurrar:

-Tú… eres mi esperanza, Trunks. sin ti no puedo… nunca seré… lo suficientemente fuerte, eres precioso para mí.

-Yo… ¡no soy precioso!-Trunks dio un paso atrás, aferrando sus manos a su pecho, más su corazón lo delató ¿quién se creía que era? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer que lo amara más?-¡ni siquiera estaba tan herido! ¡no lo soy!-

-Eres precioso para mí-Gohan se seco las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió tristemente-si realmente quieres saber porque… es porque te amo mucho, Trunks… demasiado-

Los orbes azules se agrandaron y lentamente, el príncipe elevó su cabeza para contemplar al ser que amaba completamente sorprendido. La luz del sol se brillaba en sus ojos negros y fue en ese momento que Trunks sabía que él era más que su única esperanza de libertad. Él era un ángel.

-Te amo, Gohan… te amo tanto...


	2. El día que mi mundo se acabo

Trunks observó a Gohan superar sus aflicciones con facilidad, como si no pudiera ser derrotado y era maravilloso presenciarlo. El semi-saiyajin mayor estaba caminando y probando sus limitaciones cada vez que se daba la vuelta, golpear, patear, prepararse para los próximos retos que se avecinaban, para el príncipe era mágico y solo se hacía más evidente a medida que pasaban las semanas.

Una mañana entró en la habitación y el guerrero mayor estaba atándose la cinta de su gi, se estaba poniendo las botas, sus ojos lo encontraron y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus pálidos labios.

-G-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

-Tenemos que comenzar a entrenar otra vez ¿estás listo?

-¡S-Sí!

-Entonces vamos a hacerlo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Gohan tirando de su cinta.

Una hora más tarde, el adolescente estaba resoplando, tratando de frotarse la arenilla de su ojo. Era como si su sensei nunca hubiera perdido su brazo, todavía seguía fuerte como siempre, igual de ordenado que en la batalla, en realidad, el adolescente de cabellos lilas pensó que se estaba volviendo fácil con él pero Gohan no lo toleraría. Fue derribado por un Masenko en menos de un minuto.

-Has estado evadiendo tu entrenamiento-el Son mayor se rió ante lo dicho.

-¡Estaba preocupado!-Trunks hizo pucheros-¡maldito Gohan! creo que me rompiste una costilla con el último ataque-

-Concéntrate, Trunks. ni siquiera lo oí romperse-el semi-saiyajin mayor se rió y se sentó a su lado-te has vuelto muy blando conmigo, se que te preocupas por mi pero nuestros enemigos no. no les importará si mi falta un brazo, necesito que luches con toda tu fuerza-

Trunks asintió, no lo habían discutido desde que hablaron hace dos semanas atrás, pero él quería preguntárselo.

-Gohan, sobre lo que dijiste…

-¿Te refieres a cuando dije que te amaba?-preguntó el semi-saiyajin sonriendo mientras se recostaba en su mano.

-Sí…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente-tú lo dijiste también ¿lo decías en serio?-

-¡Por supuesto!-Gohan se recostó contra él y sus labios rozaron unos contra otros suavemente-lo dije en serio, Trunks. pero para que haya un nosotros necesitas saber porque peleamos, los androides no se detendrán, una vez que seamos derrotados, irán tras los campamentos: los refugiados no pueden defenderse y cuando hayan acabado con todos irán al próximo planeta. Peleamos por ellos, no solo por nuestro felices para siempre, necesito saber que si logran derrotarme, no dejarás que la ira te alimente, tomarás mi lugar y protegerás a las personas ¿puedes prometerme eso?-

El príncipe se estremeció, siempre había imaginado a Gohan de esta manera, tan cerca sintiéndolo tan cerca haciendo que su respiración se tornara irregular y su pulso se acelerara. Acercó las manos temblorosas y ahueco sus dedos entre las hebras negras, la sola idea de perderlo cuando apenas acababa de recuperarse le era doloroso pero no podía fallarle otra vez.

-S-sí puedo, quiero decir… lo haré…

-Bien, confio en que trabajarás duro-dijo Gohan sonriendo-cuando todo esto termine, podremos hacer las cosas que queremos juntos, ir a distintos lugares, ver cosas, podemos reconstruir las ciudades ¿sabes algo? cuando tenía tu edad quería ser maestro, tú también puedes tener un sueño después de que esto termine, Trunks-

El príncipe se sonrojo ¿cómo podía decir que él era su sueño sin que perdiera la confianza en él? estaba decidido a conservar ese momento, esos sentimientos que todavía eran tan delicados, algo totalmente nuevo.

-Yo también tengo sueños ¿sabes? hay experimentos que me gustaría hacer, lugares… a los que me gustaría ir...

-Lo sé, niño-Gohan lo acercó más a él-lo sé-

Continuaron entrenando pero Trunks estaba distraído, su corazón estaba demasiado conflictivo por los futuros potenciales, de lo que debían enfrentar para llegar allí. Gohan se dio cuenta y se frunció el ceño.

-¡No te estás esforzando!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡¿Qué necesito hace para sacar tu ira a la luz?! ¿esos monstruos tendrían que matar a Bulma? ¡ya han matado a todos los demás!

-¡No!-Trunks contuvo un sollozo.

-¡Tal vez sea yo entonces! ¿vas a dejar que terminen el trabajo, Trunks? ¡¿acaso quieres que muera?!

El ki crepitaba en el aire húmedo y calentaba la arena creando pequeñas chispas de fuego sobre la colina, el príncipe gritó indignado por las visiones del cuerpo sin vida de su madre, el de Gohan tendido en esa habitación inconsciente, el fuego no era de llama naranja pero sentía como si su furia lo quemara vivo, derrotado por las cosas que no pudo controlar, lo quemaba por dentro.

-¡NOO!-Trunks emitió un grito torturado de su garganta. Gohan sonrió mientras observaba como los mechones lilas se tornaban dorados y sus ojos azules se volvían casi cristalinos en lo más profundo de su ser. Siempre había sabido que Trunks sería hermoso en esa transformación pero no estaba preparado para su desgarradora elegancia, le dio más esperanza de la que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Lo lograste, Trunks-dijo Gohan tocándole una mejilla con cuidado.

Trunks se quedó sin aliento cuando la suavidad de su voz calmó su ira y lo miró con asombro, nadie era como él.

-¿Soy un súper saiyajin?

-Sí, niño-asintió Gohan con una sonrisa-eres un súper saiyajin-

No sabía porque había sucedido, tal vez fue por las lágrimas en sus ojos ¿quizás era el momento de superar sus límites? Quizás fue la mirada de su sensei tan llena de alegría, lo que sea que haya sucedido en ese momento, Gohan lo beso y él le correspondió el beso. No fue como imaginaba que sería, fue un beso triste, suave, casi como una pluma contra sus labios cálidos, las emociones que surgieron fueron intensas, hermosas pero tan culpables, Trunks lo sintió como una disculpa o tal vez un adiós demasiado largo. Para Gohan el beso fue amargo con pensamientos de oportunidades perdidas y arrepentimiento, se arrepentía de haber abandonado a Trunks en esa batalla y solo lo consideraba como un mal necesario por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, sus ojos negros se cerraron y el semi-saiyajin mayor giró la cabeza impidiendo que el adolescente viera su debilidad.

-No te decepcionaré, Trunks.

-Lo sé-Trunks se apoyó contra su pecho, pero giró su cabeza temblando de nervios-lo sé-

-Los venceré, esto solo lo hago en caso de que me vaya con ellos.

-No irás a ninguna parte.

-Lo sé, mi novio es muy egoísta-Gohan miró hacia abajo y sonrió-demasiado egoísta, como para arrastrarme por la ciudad-

-Novio…-esas realidades conflictivas lo estaban excitando demasiado por dentro ¿debería estar feliz o no tenía ningún derecho porque Gohan merecía más después de su sacrificio? Se derrumbaron pero no fue por la fatiga, fue por el peso de sus compromisos lo que los hizo sentir agotados pero de alguna forma lograron encender una fogata y cenar.

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno cuando el día dio paso a la noche con brisas suaves y los cantos de las aves nocturnas. Gohan miró al cielo con asombro, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando estaba en Namekusei pero su propósito allí parecía tan trivial ahora, cada vez más lejos de los horrores. Colocó su brazo alrededor de su aprendiz y apoyó su cabeza contra su cabello.

-Mira eso, Trunks. mira pasar la oscuridad ¿ves esa luz brillante en el cielo? es el planeta Namekusei, un día iremos allí y les haremos pagar a los androides por lo que les hicieron a Dende y a Piccolo. Namekusei es un lugar hermoso y su gente es amable. Incluso pueden ayudarnos a restaurar la tierra a como era antes.

Los orbes azules se agrandaron hacia el horizonte, Trunks siempre había estado fascinado por conocer Namekusei, el lugar que convirtió a Son Gohan… en un hombre, Namekusei significaba "destino", significaba valentía ante la oscuridad, Namekuseí era el lugar donde se reencontraban su madre y su padre, un lugar que siempre se mantuvo con reverencia.

-No puedo esperar para ir allí… contigo…

Gohan sonrió, el brillo de sus ojos azules parecía contrastar con el rubor que llevaba su aprendiz, parecía magnificar su pureza. No había más remedio que trabajar más duro, entrenar más, tuvo que presenciar el resplandor de Trunks Briefs, verlo convertirse en el hombre que se reflejaba en su amplia mirada.

-Pronto, Trunks, pronto.

* * *

Después de una semana de entrenamiento, Trunks se sentía seguro y confiado, quizás demasiado confiado. Su oponente había estado recostado en el suelo después del ataque y el adolescente no pudo evitar sentirse… normal, el título de "novio" rondaba por su cabeza e incrementaba sus sonrisas y sus miradas secretas. A Gohan no le importó pero lo que había comenzado como una simple preparación, se convirtió rápidamente en jadeos, besos, en agarres de cintura, muchas veces (luego de aquel primer beso triste) se escabullían en acantilados, en las corrientes apresuradas. Se sentía como un comportamiento normal para dos personas que estaban saliendo, pero Trunks sabía que habían ido lejos, más allá de lo que había imaginado. Bulma lo descubrió sin dudarlo, podría llamarse intuición de madre pero fueron los suspiros y las puntas de los dedos que se escondían persistentes en la intimidad, sabía que eso era un problema, pero era algo normal, era hermoso que tuvieran ese secreto entre ellos y el príncipe no podía evitar pensar el hecho de que su madre ahora lo sabía.

-Mamá ya lo sabe-dijo Trunks con una ligera risita, esquivó el puñetazo de su sensei y se apoyó sobre sus pies.

-Apuesto a que ella lo considera por todas las marcas que me has estado haciendo-Gohan se rió, fue de forma libre, moderada y alegre para los oídos del adolescente, dio la vuelta al borde del acantilado y atrajo al sonriente príncipe a sentarse en el suelo.

-Sabes que ella te va a hacer que me propongas matrimonio.

-Estoy bien con eso-el semi-saiyajin mayor sonrió y se apoyó en el hombro de su captor.

Su cabello lavanda fue despeinado al mismo tiempo que la piel bronceada se comprimió bajo su propio peso, era la misma posición en la que había estado varias veces esa semana pero de algún modo, la aspereza de la voz del semi-saiyajin mayor junto con el sudor del entrenamiento provoco una sensación de abstinencia en Trunks, más allá de los ansiosos besos y las marcas de calientes mordidas. Sus pechos se rozaron entre ellos con movimientos bruscos mientras los orbes azules miraban los orbes oscuros.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Gohan reprimió una risa en su garganta mientras sus muslos se elevaban rozando contra los pantalones de su aprendiz.

-Como ¿en qué tipo de hogar viviríamos?-su tono de voz era bajo y sensual cuando pronunció su respuesta-mi esposo y yo-los pálidos labios de Gohan se acercaron para darle un pequeño pero ansioso beso antes de incorporarse para continuar entrenando.

Trunks se estremeció, no sabía que decir o como sentirse en ese momento. Desesperado fue su deseo de decir que sí pero pesada fue su vergüenza, Gohan no necesitaba que ese futuro ensombreciera su presente, sin importar cuán seguro estuviera de sus sentimientos, no quería ser su sostén, la razón por la que perdió otra batalla.

-Gohan…-fueron interrumpidos por el fuerte estallido de una explosión, en el lejano horizonte de la ciudad surgió una columna de humo y el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Trunks tropezó y se arrodilló contra el viento cargado de energía y cuando pasó se pusieron de pie y apretaron sus puños-son ellos ¡estoy listo!-

-No esta vez-Gohan frunció el ceño, con tristeza el semi-saiyajin mayor le dio un golpe en el cuello al adolescente y lo atrapó mientras caía, lo recostó suavemente mientras observaba las hebras lilas mecerse con el viento-lo siento, Trunks. no puedo arriesgarme a perderte-

Colocó una pequeña banda azul en la mano del adolescente y voló directo hacia el peligro, no había señales de ki, eso solo podía significar una cosa, los androides habían regresado.

- _Te protegeré, Trunks. Puedo proteger a todos…_

El adolescente se aferró a la banda mientras conservaba la sensación de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, se sentía tan lejano, se sentía lejano en la inmensidad de su inconsciente, intentó luchar para encontrar a su sensei en la oscuridad, algo que los conectara ¿acaso el beso fue solo un sueño que tuvo bajo el estrés de la batalla? ¿realmente Gohan había elegido estar con él para toda la vida? Despertó, sus ojos se enfocaron mientras se tambaleaba las rodillas, notó la llamarada de humo en el horizonte, temeroso fue su acercamiento, Trunks intentó calmarse mientras se levantaba, todo se sentía frío, se sentía desesperado.

-Gohan…

Salió volando en dirección a la ciudad, rogando por no haber llegado demasiado tarde pero cuando llegó allí, la ciudad estaba tranquila. Sin gritos, sin gritos y sin batallas, no, él fue el único testigo de las consecuencias, dentro de sí, Trunks trato de convencerse de que siguiera adelante, tal vez Gohan los había derrotado, pero su estómago se sentía enfermo al darse cuenta de que había realidades mucho más oscuras.

-Gohan ¡Gohan! ¿dónde estás?-caminó a través de los escombros y luego movió las rocas en un intento por despejar el campo de batalla mientras llevaba el nombre de su sensei grabado en su mente. Empujó una gran roca a un lado y el horror surgió en su rostro, la sangre salpicaba el lugar, espesa, olía a cobre, se sentía fría y mucho más fría con lo que vino a continuación: los orbes azules se humedecieron más cuanto más se acercaba hasta que las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. En el suelo, yacía Son Gohan, su sensei, su mejor amigo, el hombre que amó más que esta vida, no se movía, Gohan no estaba respirando.

Gohan no estaba haciendo nada.

El adolescente corrió y se arrodilló mientras cargaba al guerrero herido en sus brazos, gritando de angustia.

-¡Dijiste que iríamos juntos a Namekusei! ¡dijiste que nos casaríamos y construiríamos un hogar!-sollozó con su cabello cubriendo su rostro-¿por qué?-su voz sonaba débil, desolada-¿por qué me dejaste?-

Estaba solo, Gohan era su última esperanza, ni siquiera sabía quién era sin él.

Le arrebataron a Gohan.

La ira burbujeaba en su interior, desde su estómago y hasta la mancha en su corazón. Se incorporó lanzando una ráfaga de ki en la oscuridad.

-¡MUÉSTRARTE!-gritó Trunks, el ascenso de su ki se crepitaba en el aire, sus orbes azules brillaban intensamente mientras desataba una oleada de dolor, Gohan se había ido. Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto, se puso de pie y gritó, la lluvia caía como si el cielo llorara por su pérdida, pero ninguna cantidad de lágrimas lo traería de regreso, se había ido, Gohan lo había abandonado, después de prometerle que estaría siempre allí, que lo era todo para él y en pocos segundos, no le quedó nada.

Mientras la lluvia se mezcla con sus lágrimas saladas, Trunks pensó en todas las cosas que podrían haber sucedido: su boda, su luna de miel, una niña de ojos oscuros y suaves mejillas, el sueño de un futuro que nunca se haría realidad.

La sangre refrescante se sentía pegajosa y se adhería a sus dedos, el cuerpo de Gohan no respondía y estaba cargado con su apatía. Trunks sintió que solo un pensamiento entraba en su mente, nunca más sentiría el calor de Gohan, sintió cómo una bilis asfixiante le llenaba el pecho y la garganta. De repente, se abrió camino a través de él y gritó su rabia y su impotencia hacia el cielo. Su garganta pronto se tornó violenta y sus gritos de protesta se convirtieron en sollozos, solo que nadie escuchó sus gritos o sollozos en el ensordecedor silencio de la lluvia torrencial y a nadie le importó cómo iba a seguir viviendo en este mundo cruel e injusto.

* * *

Siendo fiel a su palabra, Trunks no fue por los androides ese día, su ira, proveniente de una furia no manifestada, se había ido incrementando en su interior. Estaba enojado, pero nada salía, nada que pudiera saciar la boca de su estómago mientras ésta latía y se contraía. Salió a la superficie cuando la discusión sobre el entierro de Gohan entró en juego, se negó a dejar que alguien más lo tocara, fue golpeado por Chi-chi y su madre frunció el ceño, aún se encontraba en la habitación de Gohan con un montón de ropa, ropa que aún tenía un ligero aroma a él, botas de una vida anterior al caos que ahora respiraba, encontró un traje descansando en la parte posterior del armario de su sensei y un par de zapatos de vestir que descansaban sobre una pila de libros. Trunks repasó los títulos: Biología, Química, Matemáticas avanzadas, sintió tristeza, esto era extraño, era una parte de Son Gohan que no conocía ¿qué aspecto tenía fuera de su uniforme de batalla? o ¿a qué se dedicaba en sus horas libres?

La alianza dorada en su dedo se sentía pesada ante esos pensamientos, una pesadez que se asentó en su corazón y se comió los preciados recuerdos que él tenía, recuerdos de él y Gohan entrenando, planeando ataques, no eran recuerdos de cortejar, no eran recuerdos de palabras bonitas, estaba desesperado, se aferro a las infinitas posibilidades de dos hombres en sincronía pero con destinos oscuros.

-Ni siquiera me dijiste adiós…-las lágrimas brotaron de él y se lanzó contra la cama con aquel traje marrón-¡no te despediste! ¡ni siquiera sabía cuál era tu color favorito, Son Gohan!-

Sollozó pero no estaba seguro si era por su difunto sensei y por sí mismo.

Desde la sala de estar, pudo escuchar al Maestro Roshi y a Chi-chi hablando sobre los últimos ataques, sin mencionar que los androides acababan con los humanos rápidamente.

-Te prometí que no me rendiría…-pensó Trunks, se secó las lágrimas y salió de la habitación despidiéndose del extraño al que amó con todo su corazón.


	3. Segunda oportunidad

La Corporación Capsula estaba llena de energía cuando todos entraron para poner ocupar el lugar de Gohan, pasó un mes y no era lo mismo, pero todos hicieron lo que pudieron para ayudar, el Maestro Roshi y Uranai Baba estaban de pie junto a una desarreglada Bulma quien se apresuraba en cortar y ajustar los cables, sacó un cigarrillo debajo de su gorra de mecánica, colocándolo entre sus labios para fumar y lo golpeteó contra la mesa.

-Podría usar un poco más de tiempo, chicos ¿realmente están seguros?

-Por desgracia si-el Maestro Roshi asintió y se acomodó los lentes de sol-los androides realmente han mejorado su estrategia, una vez que terminen de acabar con los refugiados alrededor de Central City, se dirigirán directamente a West City ¡y fin del juego! ¡West City tiene uno de los últimos campamentos humanos! ¡si no nos damos prisa, podrían eliminarnos!-

-Me temo que en eso tiene razón, querida-dijo Uranai Baba flotando hacia la computadora.

-Mi análisis de pulso cardíaco de Central City solo muestra…-los ojos azules de Bulma se ensancharon-¡treinta de nuestros mejores combatientes! Eso nos da menos de dos días, Baba, creo que es hora de enseñarle a Trunks el ritual-

-¿Por qué ponemos toda nuestra fe en ese pequeño punk cuando ni siquiera está aquí?-resopló Yajirobe del otro lado de la habitación-no te ofendas, Bulma pero podría irme ahora y volver a tiempo con los suministros-

-Creo que deberíamos confiar en que Trunks lo logrará a tiempo-dijo Ox Satan frotando sus dedos-Gohan creyó en él y yo también-

-¡Yajirobe solo quiere abandonar la nave ahora que las cosas se han puesto difíciles!-gruñó Bulma-no, confiaremos en que Trunks podrá hacerlo y le daremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Necesitamos formar un bloqueo cerca de Central City, no tengo suficiente combustible para la máquina de cápsulas pero si tengo una plataforma de reserva que podemos llevar hasta allí con el aceite malo si es necesario. Roshi ¿hablaste con el escuadrón en la base del campamento? Necesitamos que estén preparados-

-Los entrené como si fueran míos, no son Gokū ni Krillin pero harán su trabajo-respondió Roshi.

-Tambien estoy lista-Uranai Baba suspiró-¿dónde está ese chico tuyo?-

-No estoy segura-Bulma frunció el ceño mientras veía a los demás partir-Tru…-

Desde el pasillo apareció el príncipe, estaba triste y cansado, sostenía en cierto modo, el peso de sus acciones, oportunidades perdidas, Bulma deseaba más que nada poder quitarle ese dolor, sanas las viejas heridas en su corazón roto; sin embargo, ella sabía que no había tiempo para que Trunks se reponiera, ella rogaba para que, donde sea que estuviera, Gohan se encontrara bien.

-¡Trunks, ya es hora!

-¿Cuál es el punto?-suspiró Trunks-¡no queda nada porque vivir!-

Bulma se levantó de un salto y lo abofeteó en la cara.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a decir eso! ¡malditos adolescentes!-tomó su walkie-talkie del escritorio y le dio a Uranai Baba una mirada de complicidad antes de correr hacia el laboratorio para revisar los paneles de combustible de la máquina del tiempo, Trunks ni siquiera se inmutó.

En el walkie-talkie, un sonido crepitante surgió antes de que se escucharan unos fuertes gritos, Uranai Baba frunció el ceño.

-Bulma, él es demasiado joven para entender…

-¡Enséñale el ritual! No puedo lidiar con esto ahora mismo mientras estoy trabajando en la máquina del tiempo ¡Yajirobe, levanta ahora mismo esas barricadas y deja de jugar!

Hubo más crujidos y se oía como si el mismo Ox Satan estuviera gritando.

-Bulma, el elevador se está recalentando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que escondernos aquí? Si me olvido de la línea de racionamiento para una estúpida misión encubierta…-un gran auge se escuchó desde el walkie-talkie y Bulma maldijo-¡más vale que no sea mi elevador que se está desmoronando! ¡Baba, date prisa y enséñale el ritual!-

-De acuerdo-dijo la vieja bruja tosiendo.

-¿Por qué tengo que aprender esto de todos modos?-preguntó Trunks con los brazos cruzados.

-Hay un equilibrio, Trunks-dijo Uranai Baba flotando al nivel de sus ojos-un cambio entre las energías del pasado y el futuro, este ritual une tu alma a alguien del presente. Si no estás atado a alguien de esa línea de tiempo, tu ki comenzará a dispersarse lentamente, si no te atas a alguien cuando vayas al pasado ¡es posible que dejes de exisitir a medida que el futuro comience a reescribirse! Eso y además que debes explicárselo a tu madre cuando haya terminado con la máquina, ahora…-agitó las manos, y antes de que el adolescente protestara, hizo aparecer un hilo rojo, una tiza y un pergamino con un extraño dibujo.

-¿Tengo que hacer un dibujo ahora?-preguntó Trunks cuando atrapó los objetos en sus manos, Uranai Baba le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Qué no eres inteligente? ¡es una runa! ¡debes trazarlo perfectamente o no funcionara! ata la cinta a tu alrededor y el soporte, traza la runa y prende fuego la cinta con una ráfaga de ki.

-Entonces…-Trunks sonrió-¿cualquier cinta servirá?-la vieja bruja se quedó sin aliento, como si estuviera aturdida y se inclinó tanto hacia él que dio un paso hacia atrás-mamá…-

-¡Esto no es cualquier cinta! Es una cinta que te unirá a la sangre del guerrero del pasado ¡esto es lo único que te mantiene en ese lugar! ¡el saiyajin que era dueño de la tela de la que está hecha esta cinta era muy poderoso y podía ver el futuro!

Bulma se detuvo a mitad de camino, girando un tornillo para analizar esas palabras ¿Quién era ese saiyajin? ¿acaso era… Trunks? ¿existía la posibilidad de que si ella lo dejaba ir ahora no habría vuelta atrás? Sus orbes azules miraron hacia el piso de metal y trató de pensar en lo que Vegeta diría, pero sus palabras siempre quedaban por debajo de su orgullo.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo-susurró, era demasiado bajo como para que Trunks la escuchara.

En los días que siguieron, Bulma intentó hablar pero no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir para poder preparar a ninguno de ellos para esta misión.

El segundo día, Trunks y Chi-chi la vieron revisar la máquina del tiempo, buscando energía, ya que finalmente había llegado el momento. La científica retiró el tanque de energía de la máquina y luego tomó el walkie-talkie mientras salía del laboratorio.

-¡Todos prepárense, vayan a sus posiciones!

-Trunks-Chi-chi tocó el hombro del príncipe-cuando vayas al pasado, dale esto a mi yo del pasado y asegúrate de que lo lea, sin importar qué. cuida de Gohan…-colocó una carta en su pecho y lo miró a los ojos como si hubiera algo más que ella pudiera decir, que pudiera cambiar estos últimos meses de frustración y dolor.

-Lo haré-Trunks miró la carta y la sostuvo cerca-lo haré a la primera oportunidad que tenga-

Chi-chi sonrió con tristeza y besó su mejilla, antes de acomodar la correa de su arma y posicionarla en su lugar. Trunks se sonrojó mientras observaba los cartuchos de balas y posicionaba un lanzacohetes en su cadera, asintió y le aplicó pintura de guerra en la mejilla.

-Hagámoslo.

-Ella también es igual a Gohan-Trunks se sonrojó más cuando la vio salir corriendo del laboratorio, sonrió tristemente y metió la carta en el bolsillo de su pecho-¡está bien! yo también voy, Chi-chi-

Corrió a su habitación y encontró a Bulma buscando las cosas que necesitaría, le puso unos calcectines nuevos y le cerró la bolsa antes de arrojársela.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¡vete al laboratorio! ¡no podrán contenerlos por mucho más tiempo!

El semi-saiyajin se sonrojó cuando lo sujetó y ambos corrieron por el pasillo de metal, escuchando los ruidos de los disparos en el walkie-talkie.

-¡Yajirobe está abajo listo para el conteo!-gritó el Maestro Roshi desde su posición-¡ahora todo depende de mí y Ox Satan! ¡Adelante, Ox Satan! ¡hay que demostrarle a esos idiotas quien manda aquí!-

Se oyeron ruidos fuertes y estridentes, además de los gritos. Eran ruidos que hacían palpitar el corazón de Trunks, ruidos que hacían que su camino por el piso de metal pareciera lento, fue sacudido por su madre cuando sujetó su muñeca con más fuerza y lo empujó a través de la puerta del laboratorio.

-Entra, tienes que ir solo…

-¡No!-gruñó el semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas-¡no pienso dejarte aquí para que mueras!-

-¡Tienes que ser tú! ¿me entiendes?-dijo Bulma golpeando su mano contra la mesa-¡ya existo allí, ya tengo una vida allí!-lo empujo hacía la puerta de la máquina del tiempo, aferrándose a su camisa-¡ya no perteneces aquí!-

-Mamá…-jadeó Trunks, las lágrimas cayeron, humedeciendo sus sucias mejillas.

-Desaparecería si fuera allí-Bulma lo empujó débilmente-sólo vete de aquí-lo abrazó con fuerza y el adolescente gimió-por favor…-no quería existir en un lugar donde ella no fuera tan fuerte, Bulma lo empujó al interior de la máquina del tiempo-ve a hacer un cambio, Trunks. haz que me sienta orgullosa-

-No…-dijo Trunks sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡Esto es por mi hijo y por mi padre!-gritó Chi-chi desde el walkie-talkie.

Afuera había más disparos. Bulma presionó el botón en la puerta de la máquina y la cúpula de cristal se cerró en su lugar.

-¡NO! ¡MAMÁ! ¡POR FAVOR!-gritó Trunks golpeando el cristal.

Bulma presionó el botón de emergencia sobre su panel de control y la máquina comenzó a temblar, sus motores se encendieron, los números se desplazaron en la pantalla, Trunks entró en pánico, afuera había un gran auge y las paredes metálicas se derretían con el fuego, de las llamas surgieron los androides y una explosión de energía golpeó a su madre en el pecho, lo habían destruido todo…

-¡MAMÁ!-gritó Trunks cuando una luz blanca cegadora lo envolvió quitándole su última oportunidad de vengarse.


	4. Luz

Luz, había mucho de eso, fluidos goteando entre las cambiantes figuras en sus manos, en los controles, todo era tan distante; sin embargo tan cerca, cerca de todo lo que él era, todo lo que había perdido, fue una simple nada, él no era nada. La máquina emitió un pitido y se detuvo, y de la luz llegaron los colores verdes y azules fusionándose, estaban manipulando lo que él sabía que era, Trunks extendió la mano para tocar el cristal cuando se formó una capa de hierba debajo de la máquina del tiempo, aparecieron árboles donde antes solo había un espacio blanco brillante, se volteó y oprimió el botón de apagado. A través del cristal de la cúpula, Trunks miró la asombrosa vegetación que lo rodeaba ¿había llegado al lugar correcto? la montaña era muy diferente de lo que recordaba. La cúpula de cristal se abrió y salió, sintió su cuerpo caerse, sacudirse, sus rodillas se toparon con la tierra y luchó por mantenerse en pie, arrancando pequeños puñados de verde césped, las lágrimas humedecieron su cara, estaba vacío por dentro, cegado por el dolor, Trunks golpeó la tierra, el dolor que había encadenado a su cuerpo engañosamente se sentía más físico que mental, ni siquiera entendía porque estaba llorando.

A todos los que había dejado atrás probablemente estaban muertos, se habían sacrificado para que él pudiera existir y cambiar el pasado. Aunque parezca una mentira, el pasado ya no existía, su llegada hasta allí había traído el fin de su mundo, lo único que le quedaba ahora era el deber de salvar este mundo.

No quedaba nada.

Su línea de tiempo había sido sacrificada, su línea de tiempo estaba perdida, además de eso, estaba perdido. En su interior, el príncipe estaba empapado con ese conocimiento, frío por la mirada que recordaba de los ojos de su madre cuando la ráfaga de energía golpeó su pecho, todos murieron para que él pudiera estar ahí y él ni siquiera quería seguir viviendo. Aún así, se levantó, los fragmentos de la promesa que hizo aún resonaban dentro de su corazón, había hecho una promesa, la promesa de ver las cosas de otro modo; incluso si todo lo que podía hacer era salvar a sus seres queridos en este momento, en ese lugar.

Con cada vibración de su ser, surgía nueva fuerza. Una nueva oportunidad de continuar, y todo había comenzado con una promesa.

- _Gohan, lo prometo ¡no te decepcionaré!_

Ese mundo parecía escuchar su verdad, el viento suave acariciaba sus mejillas y mecía su ropa, dentro de aquel ambiente había un ki familiar, acercándose lentamente a la deriva, estaba detrás de él. Lloró porque nada en su vida había parecido tan piadoso, tan etéreo, sus ojos azules vidriosos estaban sumidos en un sentimiento tan profundo.

-G-Gohan...-el príncipe se atrevió a darse la vuelta para presenciar el fantasma de su sensei, pero en su lugar vio algo mucho más precioso, mucho más de lo que él podía esperar. Gohan estaba vivo, solo, mirándolo a los ojos, reprimió un sollozo-¡Gohan!-

-¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre?-el joven se sonrojó y dio un paso atrás con cautela-¿se encuentra bien, señor? Sus manos están sangrando-

Trunks sollozó más y sostuvo su pecho mientras se inclinaba, como si sus músculos hubieran sentido demasiado, lo había amado… demasiado pronto, dolió mucho más de lo que había hecho en las semanas posteriores a la muerte de su sensei, la barrera que reprimía su dolor se rompió, emergiendo de su interior al ver los ojos oscuros del otro semi-saiyajin. Ese era extraño al que había despedido en la habitación de Mirai Gohan, era un niño que nunca había visto la verdad de su corazón, uno al que nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, el dolor se filtró por sus mejillas enrojecidas cuando el adolescente de cabellos lilas elevó su cabeza y mostró sus dientes con angustia.

Maldita sea esta vida.

-Estoy bien, solo… me entró polvo en los ojos cuando caí.

-¿Los dos ojos?-el semi-saiyajin arqueó una ceja-uh, si tu lo dices… espera ¡ese es el logo de la Corporación Capsula! ¡asumo que debes trabajar para Bulma!-

- _Maldición, realmente se ve lindo a esa edad…_ \- pensó Trunks, quien se limpió los ojos con la manga de su playera y miró hacia abajo-sí, más o menos-

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa?-Gohan sonrió y ayudo al semi-saiyajin a incorporarse-mi mamá está preparando el almuerzo, si te ve herido de esa forma, tendrá lástima de ti y te dará buenas raciones-

-Uh, seguro…-Trunks se sonrojó. Sin más preámbulos, la versión más joven de su sensei lo guió por los senderos del bosque contándole sobre su amor por la ciencia y su entrenamiento, era adorable pero no estaba cerca del nivel de precaución que tomaba un Gohan adulto-ni siquiera está preocupado, podría ser una mala persona y me está llevando a su casa-

-Y luego me dio un puñetazo en el ojo ¡estuvo hinchado durante semanas! Sin embargo, Piccolo-san es muy agradable ¡él y Icarus son mis mejores amigos!

Lejos de la destrucción de los androides, Trunks fue sorprendido por la belleza de este lugar, cuán vibrantes eran las hojas, curiosos eran los animales que caminaban por los senderos junto al crepitar de los arroyos y un césped suave. Con sus sentidos a todo dar, podía oler el aroma de la carne asada, así como el humo del suave fuego, sabía sin lugar a dudas que estaban cerca, ya que percibió el ki de la amiga de su madre cuando se acercaban.

- _Chi-chi..._

-¡Trunks mira, esa es mi casa!-Gohan lo jaló para que se agachara detrás de un espeso arbusto, el príncipe se mordió el labio cuando el otro semi-saiyajin posicionó junto a él y apuntó un dedo entre una separación de hojas-Esa es mi casa, será más divertido si nos acercamos sigilosamente hacia mi mamá...-

-No te metas en problemas...-dijo Trunks riéndose entre dientes.

-Nah-Gohan dibujo una gran sonrisa tonta en su rostro-ella siempre me perdona al final ¡adelante!-

Una vez más fue guiado entre los árboles, esta vez más rápido y Gohan sostenía su mano. Corrieron a través de las ramas de los árboles, hacia una Chi-chi desprevenida que estaba colgando ropa, era vigorizante. El adolescente tuvo que deslizarse sobre la hierba cuando Gohan soltó su mano y se dirigió volando hacia el aire, dio una vuelta y apunto hacia su madre pero la princesa Ox Satan lo esquivó y los pies de ambos niños fueron dados vuelta hacia arriba por un pie delicado.

-Mamá-se quejó Gohan cuando cayó de espaldas en el césped.

-¡Te queda bien acercarte sigilosamente! Eres como tu padre pero al menos no eres lento.

-¡Oye!-dijo Gohan abalanzándose sobre ella.

-¡Jajajajaja!-Trunks se incorporó y se aferró a sus costados, era demasiado adorable. Desde el césped, ambos se voltearon hacia ella y Chi-chi parpadeó.

-Gohan ¿a quién has traído a casa ahora?

-Él es Trunks-dijo Gohan sonriendo-trabaja para Bulma-

-Está sucio y está sangrando-dijo Chi-chi frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, acaba de recibir una golpiza-Gohan miró a Trunks y le guiñó el ojo-¿se puede quedar a cenar?-

Trunks se escondió en un árbol detrás de él y se cubrió la boca.

-¿Acaso él… me guiñó el ojo?-Trunks sonrió débilmente pero no podía hacer nada para que Chi-chi confiara en él.

-¡Bien!-dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño-¡pero no te hagas ninguna idea, amigo! ¡mi esposo y mi hijo son artistas marciales!-

Con la nariz en alto, dio la vuelta y camino de regreso a la casa. Gohan se echo a reír y corrió a llevar al adolescente, literalmente, arrastrando hacia la casa, inmediatamente fueron atacados por el aroma de la comida. Trunks se sonrojó al sentir su estómago gruñir, pero se sentó en la mesa de la cocina sin hacer alboroto. De repente, sintió la carta de Mirai Chi-chi en su bolsillo, en su mente aún podía oírla gritar desde el walkie-talkie, aún podía oír los disparos.

_¡¡Clack-clack-clack!!_

-Se-señora…-se levantó de la mesa y su cuerpo tembló.

_¡Esto es por mi hijo y por mi padre!_

Los bronceados dedos temblaron cuando le extendió la carta con cautela, Chi-chi se sonrojó.

-¿Qué es esto?-tomó la carta con cuidado, la sonrisa de aquel extraño era desconcertante pero Gohan se parecía mucho a su padre, confiaba en él con todo su corazón y esa era una de las muchas razones por las que ella lo quería muchísimo.

Aparentemente, era una carta de su yo del futuro. Al principio, enfadada por una broma tan cruel, Chi-chi solo repasó las líneas. Luego, leyó la carta otra vez y otra vez, Chi-chi se dio la vuelta para mirar al joven de cabello lila. Su yo del futuro, más madura y más sabia le había dicho que confiara en él. Habría una batalla para la que tenía que prepararse, si ella no tomaba ninguna medida, tanto su hijo como su esposo morirían.

-¿Señora...?- murmuró Trunks inseguro, mientras la mujer seguía mirándolo fijamente. Chi-chi dobló la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-Él está allí-respondió señalando la puerta que conducía a la habitación de Gokū.

El tono alegre de la tarde había cambiado, se había transformado en algo más, Gohan se paró frente a la puerta con la cabeza baja y los puños apretados, ahogo sus palabras, pues no le serviría de nada gritarle a Trunks o quien sea que fuera él y no ayudaría desahogar su ira ante la desconocida traición.

-¿Quién eres tú?

Trunks se sonrojó y se apoyó en la pared para observar la espalda del niño, podía sentir su ira, era una pequeña fracción pero le había mentido de todos modos.

-Soy un amigo, tengo una medicina que ayudará a tu padre…

Gohan se dio la vuelta, empujó al adolescente contra la pared, en tal proximidad no pudo evitar ver el brillo en sus ojos, incluso sintió su jadeo en la respiración.

-Ya mentiste una vez, si fuera tú, no lo volvería a hacer-susurró por temor a preocupar a su madre, pero una mano callosa sostuvo su brazo con fuerza por sobre su cabeza. Trunks se estremeció, allí bajo la apariencia de niño, su sensei estaba dentro, podía ver el fuego en la oscuridad de sus ojos, hizo que surgiera un viejo deseo por dentro, uno que no merecía. Relamiéndose los labios, los ojos del semi-saiyajin adolescente se cerraron contra la pequeña luz del sol que entraba por la puerta de la cocina.

-Sí te prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más ¿confiarías en mi? te necesito, Gohan. por favor…

Gohan se sonrojó profundamente ¿quién era él? lo hizo sentir… raro, quizás nervioso. Inconscientemente, su dedo pulgar levantó la manga de su playera hasta la altura de su muñeca, ambos gimieron y se apartaron.

-B-Bien, pero no mientas otra vez…

-Lo prometo-Trunks sonrió levemente.

Entraron y Trunks se arrodilló junto a la cama, Gohan frunció el ceño mientras lo veía abrir un recipiente y echó el contenido de este sobre los labios de su padre, su madre siempre supuso que esa enfermedad sería temporal pero nunca había visto a su padre de esa manera, conociendo a su madre, sabía que ella lo había limpiado antes de venir a sentarse con él, siempre fue así, si pudiera, lo ocultaría del mundo. Después de haber entrado en la habitación de su padre junto con aquel extraño que decía tener una cura para su enfermedad, Gohan entendió cuan grave era la situación, su madre siempre había sido tan positiva y tranquilizadora acerca de que la enfermedad era solo un soplo cardíaco temporal en la perfecta salud de su padre, Gohan ahora se dio cuenta de cuán grande podía llegar a ser una mentira. Si la historia que les habían contado sobre el futuro trágico era verdad, su única opción era seguir las indicaciones de aquel desconocido, su madre parecía estar muy convencida.

En silencio, Gohan observó como se le era administrada la medicina a su semi-inconsciente padre, con esa medicina, hicieron una promesa y aceptaron la responsabilidad de crear un futuro mejor; sin embargo, a Gohan no le importaba eso, solo estaba agradecido de ver con qué amabilidad y cuidado estaba tratando aquel extraño a su padre. Con una rodilla apoyada en su mentón, vio a Trunks, el mentiroso, acunando la cabeza de su padre.

-Mi mamá dijo que esto lo curaría-dijo Trunks sonriendo tristemente-así que no te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?-

-No estoy preocupado-Gohan se sonrojó, Trunks podía llegar a ser encantador cuando quería-mi papá es el hombre más fuerte del universo, quiero saber porque estás aquí, Trunks ¿cómo supiste que estaba enfermo? ¿cómo conoces a mi mamá? Y…-

-No aquí-salieron de la habitación y Trunks le explico todo lo que podía explicar-mi mamá hizo esta medicina antes de morir-

-¿Y tu padre?-preguntó Gohan mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Se ha ido también, ahora solo quedo yo, no queda nadie…

-Pero me tienes a mí-gruñó Gohan-¿verdad?-

-Sí, es cierto-dijo Trunks parpadeando para retener las lágrimas.

-Mamá, Trunks se quedará en mi habitación hasta que se recupere.

-G-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

-Por supuesto que se quedará, querido-dijo Chi-chi.

Cenaron en silencio, Gohan observó a Trunks devorar varios platos mientras el adolescente temblaba por la ira, nadie debería estar tan hambriento, mientras lo veía secarse las lágrimas, no pudo evitar sentir sus propios ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Esto es realmente bueno, señora-comentó Trunks.

-¡Me halagas!-dijo Chi-chi colocando otra bandeja frente a él, sonriendo tristemente-¡ojala Gohan pudiera comer de esa forma sus vegetales!-

-¡Mamá!

Trunks solo se rió entre dientes.

* * *

 

La comida pareció alegrar su estado de ánimo pero una vez terminó la cena, Trunks sintió que el dolor, la culpa y la angustia inundaban su ser. Vomitó y sollozó contra la pared del baño, cada visión de la comida casera preparada con delicadeza, mezcladas con la imagen de su madre comiendo de latas de comida en conserva, los gritos, el brazo ensangrentado de Mirai Gohan, incluso la herida en su mejilla, sollozó más fuerte cuando algo brillante se dispersó a través del abdomen de su madre, podía ver el horror en sus ojos; la agonía llena de terror y dolor mientras su sangre salpicaba el aire.

- _¡Trunks! ¡No me dejes!_ -le dijo con una mano alzada en el aire.

-¡Trunks!-Gohan lo sacudió trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad-¿estás bien?-

-N-No…-Trunks se estremeció ante el toque-no puedo…-

-Sí puedes-Gohan se arrodilló y colocó una toalla en el regazo del adolescente, se levantó y sonrió tristemente-no hay mucha comida de dónde vienes, se cómo te sientes, cuando entrenaba, Piccolo-san se negaba a darme alimento, pase hambre muchas semanas, cuando finalmente llegue a casa, comí bien. Ten, te hice una medicina para el estómago, bébela despacio-

-G-Gracias-Trunks se sonrojó levemente, Gohan cerró la puerta e hizo las camas en su habitación, mientras lo hacía pensó en lo tonto que era, supuso que tener a Trunks allí sería como dormir sin pensar que el otro podría necesitar su propio tiempo y espacio, no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasó al joven de cabellos lilas, cómo llegó allí, de dónde vino. Ni siquiera le había agradecido por haber curado a su padre, con el ceño fruncido, el semi-saiyajin se sentó en la cama, prometiendo que se iría a dormir tan pronto como Trunks lo hiciera.

Gohan estaba revisando sus cosas viejas e innecesarias, clasificándolas en una caja de cartón, estaba haciendo un espacio para Trunks como su madre lo había indicado; sin embargo, no tenía ninguna queja sobre lo acordado. Compartir una habitación con el salvador de su padre era lo menos que podía hacer para demostrar su gratitud, aún así, tenía un motivo oculto: estaba ansioso por saber más del extraño adolescente, en sus sueños más locos ya podía verse con él en innumerables pijamadas en esa casa, nunca había tenido una, de hecho, nunca había tenido un amigo tan íntimo a su edad.

Echó un vistazo al adolescente que ahora estaba sentado en un rincón junto a la ventana, la mirada sombría y torturada en el rostro de Trunks no mostraba ningún entusiasmo ante la idea de tener que compartir una habitación. Pero, momentos después, Trunks estaba con los ojos vidriosos, retorciéndose la parte superior de su pijama, se veía tan… adorable.

-Yo… h-hice tu cama, puedes dormir cuando quieras.

Trunks lo miró y sus ojos se humedecieron, con las mejillas rojas dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y se estremeció.

-Gracias.

Era tan hermoso. Gohan se puso una camisa que le llegaba a las rodillas y miró la pared en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo.

-Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.

-Gracias…-Trunks se sentó junto a la ventana, se sentó como un centinela y su labio inferior tembló cuando se aferró a su espada.

* * *

 

Una hora más tarde, Gohan se quedó dormido, pero Trunks permaneció despierto en la oscuridad mientras escuchaba el suave zumbido de los insectos que volaban alrededor, el calor lo había hecho despegarse de las mantas pero ni siquiera el silencio de la casa Son podía apartarlo de su espada.

Fue una noche muy calurosa, la ventana abierta apenas ayudaba, Trunks empujó la ventana más abajo y se giró hacia su lado. No fue solo el calor lo que lo mantuvo despierto, sujeto su espada contra sí mismo con más fuerza, a pesar de saber que estaba completamente a salvo allí, no podía relajarse. Años de constante peligro y amenaza de los androides en su hogar, en su línea de tiempo, siempre lo habían mantenido alerta, esta actual y utópica paz se sentía surrealista.

Trunks escuchó la cacofonía de los sonidos: la respiración de Gohan que mezcló con el zumbido de los mosquitos detrás de la red atrapa-insectos en la ventana, los pájaros nocturnos que cantan y cantan, coros de saltamontes, ranas y sapos croando. Todo eso venía de alrededor de la montaña. En casa, todo era muy silencioso por las noches. Todo estaba muerto, extinto, cualquier tipo de sonido indicaba peligro de inmediato. Probablemente era la culpa lo que lo mantenía despierto, después de todo, le dieron una segunda oportunidad, mientras que la anterior solo había sido su soporte. Se sentía culpable y temía no cumplir con la esperanza y las expectativas que le habían puesto, simplemente no tenía derecho a fallar, y eso era la cosa más aterradora de todas.

Sería egoísta estar en paz ahora, después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de todo lo que había perdido. Con una mirada cautelosa en la ventana abierta, comenzó a hacer abdominales, y con cada uno un fantasma hablaba en su oído.

_"Te has vuelto perezoso ahora que estoy muerto. ¡Haz quinientas flexiones!”_

Trunks luchó, demasiado torcido en sus emociones para entrenar adecuadamente.

-Si señor-susurró.

_"Trunks Briefs, ¿cómo te atreves a desperdiciar una buena comida?"_

-Lo siento, mamá-Trunks se derrumbó en su lado de la cama y se cubrió la boca con la manta, reprimiendo su sollozo para no despertar a Gohan, se apretó el pecho y se meció.

La culpa lo estaba comiendo vivo, se escabulló hasta una esquina de la habitación, con aquella tortura en mente, permitió que los fantasmas castigaran su ya quebrantado espíritu hasta bien entrada la mañana.


	5. Período de adaptación

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno estaba tranquilo, no era al tipo de sonido al que Chi-chi estaba acostumbrada teniendo dos saiyajin en su casa, observó con tristeza como Trunks apenas tocaba su comida, Gohan se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y después de considerarlo un poco, sirvió otro para Trunks y lo acercó a su plato, el adolescente dibujo una sonrisa agradecida en el rostro.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Trunks movió la comida en su plato, no tenía hambre a pesar de que podía escuchar a su estómago gruñendo.

-Deberías comer-le sugirió Gohan-te sentirás mejor, todo el mundo sabe que el estado de ánimo de un saiyajin es proporcional a la comida en su estómago-

Apaticamente, Trunks hizo sonar los palillos chinos por encima de su plato, ciertamente Gohan tenía razón pero aún no tenía ganas de comer.

-Voy a la tienda a escoger ropa para ustedes dos. Trunks ¿quieres ir a elegir algo que te guste?-preguntó Chi-chi.

Trunks negó con la cabeza, era demasiado letárgico para catalogarlo como una respuesta. Había pasado toda la noche siendo atormentado por gritos, disparos y palabras de promesas rotas, cuando finalmente cedió al agotamiento, se sintió atemorizado por las visiones de Gohan: siendo besado por Gohan, siendo sostenido en los brazos de Gohan, ambos tendidos en el acantilado con su sensei abrazandolo, su cuerpo aún podía recordar ese peso, podía sentir el fantasma de su respiración y como su cuerpo se tensaba debajo de él. Despertó con el pantalón del pijama manchado y Chibi Gohan se sonrojó al verlo.

Rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Esa mañana, Gohan había entrado tímidamente en la cocina y se acomodó en una silla junto al adolescente, solo fue una cuestión de suerte para que Trunks murmurara su nombre, no parecía posible pero de alguna forma estaban conectados, vinculados. Lo observó con detenimiento, conteniendo la respiración mientras el adolescente se estremecía bajo su ropa de dormir, retorciéndose, gimiendo, llorando, sus caderas se elevaron y fue entonces cuando vio como sus hebras lilas se tornaban doradas y sus ojos se volvían cristalinos mientras las lágrimas se resbalaban entre la angustia y el placer. Eso lo confundió, alterando su normalmente alegre actitud. Trunks se incorporó bruscamente y su cabello (nuevamente lila) cayó sobre su frente como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-T-Trunks…-gimió Gohan.

Trunks se alejó con esa única palabra, así que se sentaron con incomodidad, el ambiente estaba lleno de preguntas y otras cosas, el Son mayor sirvió otra vez dos vasos de jugo de naranja y fingió buscar su camisa mientras acercaba un vaso a Trunks. El joven lo miró con una expresión vacilante.

-Gracias.

-Deberías comer-insistió Gohan mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo-si hay algo que cambia el estado de ánimo de un saiyajin es la comida-

-¡¿Cómo supiste que soy un saiyajin?!-preguntó el príncipe dejando caer su vaso.

-¡Por tu cara!-dijo Gohan riéndose-¿crees que puedes dormir sin transformarte en súper saiyajin? ¡incluso mi papá lo hace! por esa razón tiene su propia habitación-

Chi-chi sonrió para sí misma al escucharlo reírse y caminó hacia la puerta, esa no era la única razón por la que Gokū tenía su propia habitación, aún así, fue genial escuchar a Gohan reír.

-Ok, ustedes dos, no se metan en problemas mientras no estoy.

-Está bien, mamá-Gohan se rió mientras observaba la expresión confundida de Trunks, apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa, como si estuviera desafiando al adolescente a mentir otra vez.

-No sé lo que estás pensando-dijo Trunks ruborizado una vez que Chi-chi se fue.

-¡No soy tonto!-dijo Gohan sonriendo-te transformaste en súper saiyajin mientras dormías, y me conoces porque dijiste mi nombre, no puedes ser mi hermano con ese cabello ¡eso solo puede significar que eres el hijo de Bulma!-

-N-No, no quiero hablar de eso…-dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza.

-Entonces, no lo hagas. En su lugar, entrenemos-se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a hacer flexiones con una sola mano. Trunks asintió pero se dejó caer a su lado, mientras se movían, Gohan le sonrió-mi papá solía hacer esto todo el tiempo, mamá diría que es una locura hacer ejercicio antes de comer pero realmente abre el apetito-

Trunks sonrió débilmente, estaba dando resultado, en poco tiempo, abdominales, piernas, barbillas, incluso otras divisiones y se sentía mucho mejor, este Gohan le estaba enseñando con calma, le enseño un tipo diferente de restricción, lloró a través de las repeticiones pero no se detuvo, cuando terminó, estaba hambriento y cansado, terminó desplomándose al suelo con un jadeo. Gohan comenzó a bromear con respecto a que Trunks estaba fuera de forma, pero fue interrumpido cuando su madre regresó a casa.

-Gohan ¿cuántas veces he dicho que no debes entrenar en la casa?-dijo Chi-chi negando con la cabeza-bien, ya pueden ir a buscar la cena, y Trunks, si vas a entrenar necesitas la ropa adecuada para el entrenamiento-colocó las bolsas en su lugar para hurgar en algunos muebles y sacó uno de los gi de su esposo, con una velocidad casi atemorizante, cosió las prendas antes de colocarlas en su regazo, los orbes azules del adolescente brillaron de felicidad al ver el gi-ponte esto-el príncipe se escabulló para poder cambiarse y regresó momentos después con el kanji de la tortuga en su pecho, Chi-chi toco su mejilla y su mano se curvó alrededor de su visión-seguramente esto me traerá recuerdos-

Chi-chi sonrió para sí misma cuando escuchó a Gohan reír, se alegró mucho de verlo feliz y tan emocionado, estaba esperando por comenzar a entrenar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Su buen humor incluso afectó a Trunks, el adolescente se había puesto un gi viejo que usaba Gokū para entrenar, de los cuales había acumulado cientos de ellos. Eran demasiado grandes para Trunks, y ella tuvo que tomar tela por aquí y por allá; sin embargo, el resultado fue agradable a la vista, no había problema con las botas ya que Gokū y Trunks calzaban el mismo número. Chi-chi bajó su mirada hacia la parte superior del gi que estaba cambiando de talle, todo estaba bien, su esposo se estaba recuperando, su hijo se reía sin control por primera vez en meses, hubiera sido genial si no fuera por el peligro que se aproximaba en un futuro distante, Gokū tenía una tendencia para subestimar a sus enemigos. Miró a Trunks otra vez, preguntándose qué tan seriamente tomó Gokū sus palabras, al menos no estaría solo en esto.

Gohan se incorporó y se puso de pie, Trunks era demasiado hermoso, decidido, incluso tenía colores que contrastaban su tono, el adolescente era atractivo, había traido de nuevo esa extraña incomodidad en su estómago. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que podía pasar, Trunks tomó la mano del niño y salió corriendo a la puerta.

* * *

 

Trunks jadeó cuando lo estrellaron otra vez contra la tierra y comenzó a esquivar las ramas de los árboles y las rocas, luchó contra el agarre del otro semi-saiyajin, temeroso de lo desconocido.

-¡Oye! ¡¿cuál es tu problema?! ¡déjame ir!

-¡¡Tú deja de forcejear!!-le gruñó Gohan y se dio la vuelta para volar a ciegas con el propósito de mirarlo a los ojos.

Trunks lo esquivó rápidamente para evitar una gran roca pero Gohan se detuvo abruptamente y se estrellaron contra el lago, Trunks jadeó mientras se lanzaba contra el niño de cabellos oscuros, ambos estaban jadeando, aún mojado, se sonrojó al tocar su pecho pero no se apartó.

-¡Baka! ¡por poco nos ahogamos!

Gohan corrió las hebras lilas de sus mejillas bronceadas mientras miraba al semi-saiyajin, se sentía afectado ¿verdad? estaba afectado por su culpa. Sin pensarlo siquiera, lo miró a los ojos y se chupó el labio inferior.

- _Qué bonito…_

Este Gohan era tan intimidante como el Gohan de su línea de tiempo.

-¿Q-Qué me miras, niño?-tartamudeó Trunks. Gohan negó con la cabeza y se echó para atrás para poder alejarse nadando.

-Has asustado a todos los peces-dijo sonriendo juguetonamente.

-Lo siento-dijo el príncipe sonrojado. Gohan salió a la orilla, despidiéndolo con una mano, ya allí comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos abiertas.

-¡Mira! ¡voy a atrapar uno… así de grande!-se detuvo abruptamente y enseguida se zambulló al agua, hubo algunas salpicaduras de agua y Gohan estaba levantando un enorme pez en el aire-¡jaja! ¡adelante, Trunks! ¡es tu turno!-

Trunks intentó suplicar pero luego de ser golpeado varias veces en las mejillas, salió del agua para poder observar las travesuras de Gohan debajo de la sombra de un árbol, solo había estado en ese lugar un día y ya aquella línea entre ellos se estaba desvaneciendo, no parecía justo que se le mostrara tal promesa para poder ver un mundo tan brillante, ver al hombre que amas sonreír cuando sientes que tú eres la razón por la que está muerto. El sol era demasiado caluroso allí, la brisa demasiado suave. 

La pesca con Gohan parecía ser una actividad muy diferente de lo que Trunks había imaginado, no involucraba cañas ni anzuelos, el mismo Gohan actuaba como una caña de pescar, un anzuelo y un cebo, el pez que capturó también era el doble de tamaño que Gohan, les iba a durar una semana aproximadamente, a pesar de ello, Gohan fue a buscar otro. Desde la orilla, Trunks lo vio batallar con el segundo pez, la emoción y la novedad se habían desvanecido y se hallaba haciendo todo lo posible para responder al entusiasmo de Gohan y a sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras, si bien le encantaba ver a Gohan feliz, al mismo tiempo, trajo esos particulares sentimientos de arrepentimiento e injusticia.

Volteó la cabeza para dejar de ver a Gohan, sus lágrimas se mezclaron con el sudor frío. Lejos, a la distancia, podía sentir el ki de su madre, esto volvió el lugar más insoportable.

-Qué bonito…

* * *

 

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se despertó con la suave brisa de la Montaña Paoz, tonificando su espíritu pero cuando sus ojos adormecidos se abrieron, notó una gran bestia sobre su cabeza, rápidamente se movió a un lado y tomó su espada. Era un dragón, parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo mientras se inclinaba sobre el alféizar de la ventana, su gran cabeza se balanceaba como si siguiera una melodía, Trunks giró lentamente para ver que había cautivado a la bestia y se encontró con Gohan entrenando, dando grandes y rápidas patadas que eran repartidas en el aire. Sus músculos se flexionaron y la carne se endureció bajo la tensión del movimiento, Trunks se recostó de nuevo, uniéndose a la criatura con asombro, ambos escucharon tranquilamente la respiración y el constante ritmo, de algún modo, se adaptaba bien a la mañana.

Una semana después, el príncipe se había acostumbrado a despertarse ante semejante vista. Era la estabilidad del momento, algo que nunca antes había tenido, una especie de ritual, con eso en mente se alarmó cuando se despertó en una habitación vacía, se puso de pie, se subió los pantalones cuando Icarus miró por la ventana y Trunks frunció el ceño.

-Tú lo has visto todo ¿eh?

Icarus gorgoteó y sacudió la cabeza. Por suerte, para los dos, Gohan estaba en la habitación de su padre, abrazándolo.

-Hey, ahora estoy bien-dijo Gokū revolviéndole el cabello.

-Estuviste enfermo por tanto tiempo y mamá no dejaba de llorar-dijo Gohan dejando escapar un sollozo ahogado.

-Estoy bien ahora ¿lo ves? Como nuevo ¡solo necesito un poco de tiempo para estirar mis huesos! Ahora ¿dónde está tu amigo del que me hablaste tanto?

-Aquí-dijo Trunks desde la puerta, sonriendo dócilmente-hola, Gokū-san, es un honor conocerte. Mi nombre es Trunks-

-Eres un saiyajin-el guerrero de clase baja frunció el ceño y se incorporó más.

-Sólo…-el adolescente negó con la cabeza-solo soy semi-saiyajin-se acercó y se sentó cerca de la cama-tengo mucho que contarte, esto sonará extraño para ambos-

Gohan también se incorporó y se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, de alguna forma, lo que Trunks iba a decir se sentía serio y de cierta manera estaba en medio de todo eso. en su corazón, se preguntaba si respondería a sus preguntas sobre porque el otro semi-saiyajin lo llamaba en sus sueños, o por qué se sentía incomodo cuando estaban cerca.

-Sea lo que sea que querías decir, no cambiará lo que siento por ti, Trunks…-le dijo el niño dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

-Gohan…-Trunks se sonrojó violentamente.

Aquellas palabras le dieron coraje, les conto toda la situación, sobre los androides, sobre lo que ocurrió con Mirai Gohan, todo. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando sus manos, las lágrimas brotaban de sus mejillas, sus manos estaban sangrando.

-Así que vienes del futuro ¿eh?-dijo Gokū frotándose la barbilla-confiaré en ti, mi hijo y Chi-chi lo hicieron, pero aún es difícil creer que Vegeta sea tu padre…-

Trunks parpadeó ¿eso era todo lo que logró sacar de lo que había dicho?

-¡Mi linaje no importa! Los androides están llegando…

-Déjamelo a mi-dijo Gokū sonriendo-¡estoy muy emocionado! Los venceremos esta vez ¿no es así, Gohan?-

-Cierto-dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos dejaron solo al saiyajin mayor para que pudiera comer y limpiarse con comodidad, Gohan se quedó callado mientras salía de la casa y cruzaba el sendero del bosque. Trunks no entendía porque lo seguía, tal vez era porque Gohan estaba enojado, quizás porque las cosas que él no le dijo, le rogaban que lo hiciera. Gohan se detuvo frente a un viejo árbol y lo golpeó, un profundo corte se formó en su superficie y el príncipe retrocedió.

-¿Quién soy yo para ti?

¿Cómo responder algo así cuando lo era todo para él? Trunks miró hacia abajo y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. La brisa de la mañana le revolvió el cabello y suspiró.

-Ya te lo dije, en mi línea de tiempo eras mi sensei.

Gohan se dio la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo pero su puño quedó atrapado en la mano del adolescente, rechinó los dientes sintiéndose internamente enfermo y nervioso de su propia frustración.

-¡No me mientas!-gruño aplicando presión-¿crees que no noté ese anillo? ¿Crees que no te escucho por la noche…?-

-Por favor, Gohan-suplicó Trunks, retrocediendo.

-¡Dilo!

-¡Él era mi novio! ¿de acuerdo?-de lo más profundo de su alma, el príncipe soltó un sollozo y se aferró a su pecho-¡¿eso es lo que querías oír?! ¡él era mi maldita alma gemela!-

-Lo siento, solo…-Gohan lo soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás-solo quería saber porque me siento…-

-No ¿está bien?-Trunks temblaba como si tuviera un escalofrío pero solo eran nervios, el dolor lo seguía presionando, se secó los ojos y se dio la vuelta-no te sientas así por mí, lamento haberte gritado-con un ligero roce de su flequillo, el príncipe enderezó su espalda y sonrió débilmente-olvídalo-

Nunca se aferraría a él, no importaba cuán perdido se viera Gohan, cómo se enamoró, no importaba cuánto gritara por él, tenía una misión: detener a los androides, no tenía tiempo para enamorarse de él otra vez, no merecía sentir su amor por segunda vez.

Gohan se sintió más confundido, más perdido ahora que obtuvo la respuesta, ni siquiera era consciente de que los niños hacían esas cosas con otros niños. Asintió con las mejillas sonrojadas, no estaba de acuerdo, pero entendió que no podía continuar con esta conversación, no podía mirarlo y Trunks ya no podía hablarle.

Volvieron a la casa.

* * *

 

Más tarde, esa noche fue incómoda, Trunks miró al techo pero en su mente trató de comparar al Gohan de su línea de tiempo con el niño que descansaba en su cama, descubrió que no podía hacerlo, eran tan similares y tan diferentes a la vez. Gohan siempre estaba tranquilo, pero desde su posición en la cama observó el cabello lila siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, ya lo había decidido, le gustaba Trunks, le gustaba la forma en la que a Krillin le gustaba su novia, Maron. Le gustaban sus ojos, su voz y la forma en que olía y… dioses, estaba enamorado de Trunks pero eso no importaba ahora, para Trunks era solo un niño y lo que realmente le importaba ahora era derrotar a los androides.

-Hey, Trunks.

-¿Sí?

-¿Solías besarlo? me refiero al Gohan de tu línea de tiempo.

-Algunas veces-respondió Trunks sonrojado.

-¡Ew! ¡eso es tan asqueroso!-Gohan se echó a reír y salió de la sábana-¿te hacía sentir bien?-

Trunks gimió pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron involuntariamente. Gohan era la misma persona pero en diferente cuerpo.

-Muy gracioso, deja de perder el tiempo ¿no que tu padre nos prometió que entrenaríamos mañana?

-Besándose-se burló Gohan haciendo ruidos de besitos, Trunks solo dio la vuelta en su cama pero se rió para sus adentros.


	6. Regresando el favor

Son Gokū saltó y se estiró mientras observaba a los dos niños que contemplaban el árido paisaje con algo de nerviosismo. Algo estaba pasando con ellos, sospechaba que era algo parecido a lo que le ocurría a él y a Vegeta. Hizo crujir sus nudillos con una sonrisa.

-Es agradable estar aquí ¿verdad? Vegeta y yo escogimos este lugar para entrenar, algún día lo traeré de nuevo aquí.

Gohan se sonrojó ¿a qué se refería su padre con eso de que era su lugar y el de Vegeta? ¿acaso a su padre le gustaba Vegeta?

-Ahora chicos-Gokū movió su dedo ante sus interrogantes ojos-los he traído aquí para entrenar, pero ustedes tendrán que encontrar su propio lugar cuando sean mayores ¡y no le digas a Vegeta que te traje aquí! ¡me mataría!-sonrió y sus ojos se desenfocaron, como si el príncipe saiyajin estuviera allí, desafiándolo-bueno… lo intentaría-

-¿A qué te refieres con "nuestro lugar"?-gimió Trunks. Ambos niños se miraron y Gohan imitó la sonrisa de su padre, Trunks desvió la mirada hacia otro lado rápidamente y Gokū se rió.

-De acuerdo, pueden mirarse el uno al otro sorprendidos más tarde. Ahora quiero que ambos aumenten su poder al máximo.

Ambos hicieron lo que pudieron, dando todo lo que tenían pero Trunks simplemente no podía ir más allá de su forma básica. Tras el decimo intento, se miró las manos completamente confundido.

-No entiendo… me transforme en súper saiyajin.

-Tendrás que dejar que la memoria te domine por completo o no volverá a suceder-le susurró Gokū.

-No…-dijo Trunks frunciendo el ceño-no quiero pensar en eso-

-Entiendo que te preocupas por Gohan, pero rechazar tu dolor no lo traerá de vuelta. Te guste o no, él es tu soporte ahora, la llave que libera tu poder.

Trunks retrocedió, el corazón le latía con fuerza en el pecho, solo podía escuchar una palabra: soporte. Mirai Gohan era su soporte ahora, incluso si él no estaba allí para serlo, ellos ya habían formado un vínculo.

-¡NO!-sollozó con furia golpeando al saiyajin mayor en el pecho.

-¡No tienes opción!-Gokū frunció el ceño esquivando una serie de ráfagas de ki, se dejó caer en su propia posición con un gruñido-eso es lo que hacemos los saiyajin…-

Gohan dio un salto hacia atrás cuando su padre desvió otro ataque, todo lo que dijo su padre había hecho enojar a Trunks, eso fue espantoso.

-¡Sí tengo una opción!-Trunks golpeó el estómago del salvador de la tierra con su rodilla-¡Gohan está muerto!-

-Es él…-susurró Gokū, quien se puso detrás del adolescente y lo golpeó en la espalda.

Trunks jadeó de dolor y se arrodillo frente a un Gohan con ojos muy abiertos, temblando, con su cuerpo vibrando por la ira. De repente, vio la imagen de su Gohan en lugar del niño, pero no podía alcanzarlo, no podía tocarlo.

Rabia…

Una furia tan poderosa ardía por dentro y se hizo más intensa con cada recuerdo que inundaba su mente maltratada: Gohan sosteniéndolo, su moribunda mirada y la sangre, sangre por todas partes, manos sangrientas, gritó su dolor en un torturado trino y una luz dorada lo rodeó.

-¡Wow! ¡eso es increíble!-dijo Gokū sonriendo-estoy impresionado-

-Vuelvo enseguida-dijo Gohan asombrado por semejante vista y salió corriendo, Gokū solo se río. Trunks los vio alejarse, agradecido por estar solo en su momento de dolor.

No llegó muy lejos antes de que su padre lo sujetara y se reubicaran en una de las enormes formaciones rocosas. Gohan aterrizó en la fría superficie.

-Papá… yo no puedo competir contra eso…

-¿Y por qué querrías eso?-preguntó Gokū sonriendo e inclinándose a su lado.

-Quiero decir-el niño suspiro, no estaba seguro si su padre lo entendería, no estaba seguro si lo había entendido completamente-no puedo competir contra el recuerdo de mi futuro yo, Trunks piensa que él era genial, dijo que tenía un solo brazo y una cicatriz en el rostro, dijo que era su sensei. Piensa en lo que él le hizo a su poder… sé que es una una tontería pensar en esto ahora pero, solo quiero agradarle-

-Hm, bueno-dijo Gokū rascándose la cabeza-estoy completamente seguro de que no puedes competir contigo mismo aunque se oiga divertido ¡Ojala supiera lo fuerte que yo también seré en el futuro! Seguro que tienes suerte, Gohan. ya sabes lo genial que eres y sabes que le agradas a Trunks… quisiera saber si yo también le agrado a Vegeta, oh vaya-

-Dioses-Gohan se sonrojó y cubrió su boca, su padre tenía razón, ya le agradaba a Trunks, no tenía competencia-¡tienes toda la razón! ¡gracias, papá!-

-Claro ¡no hay problema!-dijo Gokū riéndose-¿estás listo para demostrarle a Trunks que tan fuerte eres?-

-Sí-respondió Gohan sonriendo.

Regresaron al claro y Trunks parecía estar de mejor humor, a Gokū le pareció que había tomado una decisión, pero no sabía sobre que, no estaba seguro. Se puso de pie y le sonrió a Gohan.

-¿Estás listo?

-Listo-respondió Gohan mirando de reojo a Trunks, se acercó a él con toda su fuerza y comenzó patearlo, golpearlo, lanzando puñetazos con más fuerza y certeza, todo fue en vano. Su padre era rápido, una y otra vez fue golpeado contra el suelo, golpeado en el rostro, el niño se arrodillo en el suelo y escupió sangre.

A lo lejos, Trunks frunció el ceño, sabía que eso era amor estricto pero aún así le molestaba ver a Gohan en esa situación.

-¿No estás siendo algo duro con él?

-¡No te metas en esto!-gruñó Gohan, se lanzó hacia arriba y golpeó la barbilla de su padre con su rodilla.

-Demasiado lento…-dijo Gokū observándolo y sonriéndole. Un puño chocó contra el estómago del joven guerrero, Gohan tosió sangre cuando lo mandaron a volar por el campo, apenas pudo detenerse antes de estrellarse contra el suelo y rápidamente se levantó con ayuda de sus manos.

-¡MASENKO!-exclamó formando una luz dorada en sus manos. Gokū se mantuvo firme y la explosión lo golpeó en el pecho con poca fuerza, disparó varias explosiones de ki de regresó y Gohan cayó derrotado.

-¡NO!-gruñó Trunks ruidosamente y comenzó a correr hacia él pero Gokū extendió una mano. Ahí fue cuando el príncipe entendió lo que paso, Gohan salió de los escombros transformado en una masa sanguinolenta y sucia mientras extendía su brazo, el fuego ardía dentro de sus ojos, uno que Trunks había presenciado durante el clímax de la batalla: determinación. Había una feroz determinación en sus ojos, una gran voluntad de ganar y eso alimento sus propios deseos-sí, podemos ganar, Gohan. sé que puedes volverte más fuerte, tú eres nuestra única esperanza-

* * *

Al día siguiente, comenzaron su rutina de entrenamiento. Escogieron una zona que estaba a una hora de vuelo, no había nada más que nieve, valles cubiertos de hielo y montañas a su alrededor, el clima extremadamente frío era un impuesto adicional sobre sus cuerpos. Gohan pronto descubrió que ir "al extremo y más allá" implicaba tener a ambos saiyajin atacándolo para intentar presionarlo más alla de su límite, hizo lo mejor que pudo para defenderse pero sus intentos en propinarle un golpe a su padre o a Trunks eran casi nulos, se mantuvo firme todo el tiempo posible pero su cuerpo se estaba agotando y sus reacciones tampoco estaban muy agudas.

Ignorando las advertencias de Gokū, el adolescente se lanzó hacia el otro semi-saiyajin con todas sus fuerzas. Gohan esquivó y disparó ráfagas de ki hacia el cielo solo para ser pateado por su padre, ambos chocaron con el poder que el joven guerrero poseía con la furia de la batalla, hasta que Son Gohan cayó del cielo, líneas rasgadas de luz púrpura bailaban a su alrededor mientras chocaba contra el suelo, derrotado y quebrado. Sin previo aviso, una lágrima escapó de los ojos del príncipe.

-Él es más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Gokū sonriendo y mirando a Gohan, el hombre de cabello alborotado aterrizo en el suelo y puso las manos en las caderas-levántate, Gohan. es hora de ir a cenar-

-Sí, señor…-Gohan tosió mientras se incorporaba débilmente y luchaba por ponerse de pie con las piernas magulladas.

Cuando regresaron, Gohan apenas tenía fuerzas para llegar a su habitación. Chi-chi se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Gohan en la puerta, mientras ella estaba adherida al suelo, los tres saiyajin entraron en la casa, seducidos por los aromas que emanaban de la cocina, Gokū fue hacia allí sin tener siquiera un momento de vacilación. Chi-chi se apresuró a seguirlo, pero mientras la atención de Gokū estaba únicamente en las ollas humeantes de la estufa, su atención estaba en el armario junto a la ventana, tomó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se apresuro en regresar al corredor.

-Ugh… mamá-murmuró Gohan al ver a su agitada madre sosteniendo el kit en su mano como si fuese una especie de arma-no es nada, mamá-añadió sonrojado-estoy completamente bien, en serio-

-¿A quién crees que engañas?-gruñó Chi-chi, señalo la puerta del baño sin decir nada más.

-Señora-dijo Trunks con cuidado-podría atender sus heridas mientras usted se encarga de poner la mesa-

-Oh, está bien. yo puedo…-un choque en la cocina hizo que Chi-chi frunciera el ceño, Gokū estaba actuando como una vaca dentro de una tienda de porcelana, otra vez-por otro lado, te agradecería si puedes cuidarlo por mi-

Le entregó el kit a Trunks y corrió hacia la cocina para asegurarse de que Gokū no rompiera nada y/o se lo comiera todo. Ya de vuelta en la habitación de Gohan, ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a tratar sus heridas, Gohan estaba tratando de actuar con valentía pero no pudo evitar dar un salto cada vez que Trunks frotaba sus heridas con un desinfectante, el semi-saiyajin era consciente de eso y lo encontraba atractivo, a su vez, se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea ofrecerse a si mismo para cuidar a Gohan en lugar de Chi-chi.

Trunks se puso de pie y sus frentes se encontraron, se sentía tranquilo y cálido con el final del día, sus dedos se encontraron a sus costados con ligeros rastros de carne pero fue un sentimiento mucho más profundo, una nueva necesidad, sus ojos azules se desviaron hacia abajo y hubo tensión y debilidad entre ellos.

-Tienes algunos movimientos agradables-le dijo Trunks, tratando de hacer que Gohan se relajara-vi algunos que me gustaría que me enseñaras de nuevo ¿está bien?-

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Gohan sonriendo ante su vano intento de alivianar la atmósfera.

-¿Está bien si quito esto?-Trunks miro sus manos temblorosas que se aferraban a las cálidas caderas del otro-creo que la cicatriz en tu pierna necesita aire para curarse-

-Sí-dijo Gohan asintiendo, mordiendo su labio inferior sintiendo como temblaba por dentro.

Los bronceados dedos deslizaron el sucio material hacia abajo y cayó al suelo, Trunks gimió con creciente frustración pero no se atrevió a mirar por mucho tiempo para no avergonzarlo. Se sentaron lentamente en la cama y Trunks sonrió mientras limpiaba y vendaba sus brazos, hombros y piernas. El semi-saiyajin de cabellos lilas aplicó ungüento sobre sus nudillos cortados y Gohan se recostó contra las frías sábanas, agradecido por la cubierta sobre su área sensible. El adolescente mayor se movió encima suyo por un momento y presionó sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

-Realmente me gustó la forma en que te moviste hoy-susurró antes de suspirar contra su mejilla-cuando estés curado, me encantaría que me enseñaras…-

Gohan sonrió. El beso, la cercanía, era como si Trunks pudiera leer su mente, sentir sus sentimientos. Si lo besaban cada vez que recibía un golpe, entonces nunca volvería a ganar.

-Como quieras…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las heridas de Gohan se habían curado. No importaba cuántas veces Trunks haya sido testigo de la curación acelerada de un semi-saiyajin, aún se encontraba sorprendido. En su línea de tiempo, siempre había deseado que todos los demás tuvieran la misma tasa de recuperación que él o Gohan. Había pensado que era injusto que sus amigos y familiares se enfermaran con tanta frecuencia o que sus heridas tardaran mucho tiempo en sanar.

Lleno de espíritu, Gohan salió justo después del desayuno. Trunks se sorprendió otra vez pero esta vez fue por su entusiasmo por continuar entrenando lo antes posible, uno podría pensar que después de haber sido golpeado tan gravemente sería más reacio.

Comió con una alegría que rivalizaba con la de su padre y Trunks se sonrojó cuando otro par de ojos encontraron los suyos en la mesa. Fue sorprendente la diferencia que hizo el descanso para ambos saiyajin.

Siempre lo había considerado como una especie de bendición que deseaba poder compartir como Dende, el amigo de Gohan, pero por mucho que lo intentara nunca podría, sus pensamientos intentaron oscurecer aquel regalo con recuerdos pero la sonrisa sonrojada de su amigo no lo permitió. Gohan tomó un pedazo de pan tostado y lo miró antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. Trunks suspiró de felicidad y Gokū sonrió.

-Ustedes se ven muy alegres esta mañana...

-Oh, sí. Gohan me va a enseñar algunos movimientos... así que... ¡adiós!-dijo Trunks quien corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Parece que alguien atrapó al insecto del amor!-Comentó Gokū riéndose y Chi-chi también se rió.

Trunks lo siguió afuera, la sangre saiyajin en sus venas era tanto una bendición como una maldición, la voluntad de vivir y las ventajas de supervivencia eran extraordinarias. Por otro lado, no había límites, una vida tranquila y pacífica nunca fue una buena opción para un saiyajin, el vigor y la energía en sus cuerpos siempre los hacían buscar nuevos desafíos para sus futuros enemigos. Ambos corrieron a través de los árboles, girando, volando, esquivando las rocas, hasta que Gohan acorraló al adolescente de cabellos lilas y lo besó contra un árbol caído.

-G-Gohan…-jadeó Trunks contra sus labios, llevándolos hacia sus suaves hebras negras.

-No sabía que los niños podían besarse…-dijo Gohan besando su labio inferior, ambos se estremecieron-realmente eres bueno en esto-

-Aprendí de ti-dijo Trunks sonrojado.

-Tu…-Gohan se acomodó en su regazo y miró hacia otro lado-¿solo me besas porque te recuerdo a mi yo del futuro?-

-No-Trunks permitió que recostara su cabeza y se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, las hojas bailaban y se deslizaban hacia el suelo del bosque mientras buscaban la luz de la mañana entre tanto verde-te besé porque me gustas, Gohan. al ver tanta determinación en ti, simplemente me gustó ¿de acuerdo? eso no significa que tengamos que seguir haciendo esto-

-Tú no quieres hacer esto-Gohan desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y suspiró.

-Quiero hacerlo pero ¿qué sucederá cuando todo termine, cuando los androides sean derrotados? Eso cambiará mi línea de tiempo.

-Y querrás volver con tu Gohan-pronunció el menor desviando sus oscuras orbes.

-No-dijo Trunks negando con la cabeza-él se fue, no puedo traerlo de regreso. Simplemente, no que termines herido porque puede que no esté aquí-Gohan se estremeció y algo dentro de él se quebró, sollozó y las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus mejillas, se frotó los ojos con la mano y se secó las lágrimas pero éstas se negaron a permanecer allí. Trunks lo atrajo hacia él y lo acobijo contra su pecho-¡lo siento! No quise decir eso-

-¡Pero lo hiciste!-sollozó el niño contra su brazo.

-Gohan… yo no voy a…

-¡Promételo!

-Yo nunca te mentiría-el príncipe sintió sus propias lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos mientras lo sentaba y le secaba las lágrimas-podrá haber un momento donde me tendré que ir pero me quedaré contigo hasta el final, nunca te abandonaré, lo prometo-

Aquella última palabra la susurró contra sus labios, como si estuviera sellando esa promesa. Llegaría el momento en que debía desaparecer pero prefería desaparecer con Gohan en sus brazos antes que dejarlo solo otra vez.

* * *

Unas semanas después su entrenamiento se había intensificado, Gohan se aferraba desesperadamente a un acantilado helado y su padre contenía a Trunks, quien quería acercarse a él. Hacía frío de tal forma que la humedad penetraba sus huesos, le dolían los dedos, el viento cortaba sus mejillas mientras luchaba por aferrarse. La montaña temblaba por causa de una explosión de ki proveniente de la mano de su propio padre, eso también se sintió demasiado frío y húmedo, el propósito y el significado quedaron atrás mientras las orbes oscuras contemplaban la ira de la montaña, olas de nieve cayeron de las rocas y su corazón latía demasiado rápido.

Gohan pudo sentir sus dedos entumecerse, apenas podía sostenerse, unos segundos más e iba a caer. No tenía energía y estaba demasiado agotado como para tomar impulso y poder volar, como si aquello no fuera suficiente, pudo escuchar un ruido sordo que se avecinaba velozmente: una avalancha. Sintió pánico, Gohan miró a su alrededor, a su padre, a Trunks, quienes estaban flotando justo encima de él. lleno de alegría, Gohan pidió ayuda, no parecía que lo estuvieran escuchando por lo que volvió a llamarlos y reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzó a saludarlos, no hubo reacción; de pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaban ignorando sus súplicas intencionalmente. Los miró fijamente con una expresión de shock, su esperanza volvió a aumentar cuando vio a Trunks moverse hacia él; sin embargo, su padre le bloqueó el camino. Y entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, una ráfaga de viento helado golpeó, empujó a Gohan por el acantilado y lo hizo rodar hacia atrás, cayó gritando, su espalda golpeó la superficie de nieve endurecida un minuto después. Estrellas de dolor y desorientación estallaron frente a sus ojos, jadeando por aire mientras sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando una gran cantidad de nieve cayó sobre él.

Les tomó un tiempo derretir la nieve de la montaña y encontrar a Gohan, el niño yacía boca abajo en la nieve sin dar ningún signo de vida. Trunks corrió hacia él, volteó a Gohan y se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo con vida y respirando.

-F-Frío-dijo Gohan estremeciéndose-p-pierna… r-rota-

-No hables-le ordenó Trunks negando con la cabeza. Sacó las cápsulas de su bolsillo, las abrió todas hasta que encontró un termo con té y una manta, cubrió al joven semi-saiyajin y acercó el termo hacia los labios de Gohan para que pudiera beber, su ki crepitaba por la ira.

Mientras Gohan estaba bebiendo, Trunks miró a Gokū quien no parecía preocuparse por su hijo en lo más mínimo. Trunks sintió que la ira crecía dentro de él ¿qué no era él su padre? ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel y descuidado?

Cuando regresaron, Gohan fue atendido por Chi-chi, quien estaba tan enfadada que le dio un puñetazo en las costillas a su esposo y le exigió que buscara otro lugar donde dormir esa noche. Chi-chi habría cerrado la puerta con ira si no hubiera sido por el temor de despertar a Gohan, el niño estaba fatigado y cubierto de moretones, probablemente había pocas posibilidades de que un saiyajin contrajera neumonía pero eso no disminuyó su ira en absoluto. Hablar con Gokū era como hablar contra una pared, intentó hacerlo entrar en razón luego de su primera sesión de entrenamiento pero no había servido de nada, tal vez Trunks tendría una mejor chance en poner algo de sentido común en la obstinada cabeza del saiyajin, pudo escucharlos discutir desde la cocina.

En la cocina, Trunks apenas podía contener su ira ¿cómo podía un padre hacerle algo así a su hijo? ¿cómo podía ser tan despiadado y descuidado con su vida? Gokū lo veía de manera diferente, él también estaba enfadado, estaba tratando de moldear a Gohan y los demás solo lo estaban protegiendo.

-Escúchame ¡no puedes seguir interfiriendo así! entiendo que sientes algo por él pero en este momento tu juicio está completamente nublado.

-¿Entonces se supone que deberíamos verlo morir todo para alcanzar su poder?

-¡Se supone que debes dejar que haga cosas por su cuenta! ¡Él es mucho más fuerte que nosotros dos! ¡deja de arruinar su potencial!

-¡Estás tratando de matarlo!

-¡Eres demasiado blando con él!-gruñó Gokū, el joven tenía un serio problema con su forma de hacer las cosas, estaba comenzando a hartarse de las constantes insistencias de Trunks.

-Todo lo que pido es alguna consideración, no estamos tratando de matarlo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué estás insinuando aquí?-siseó Gokū enfadado, golpeando la encimera con su puño-¡estoy tratando de salvar su vida! morirá si no se hace más fuerte ¿quieres matar a mi hijo, Trunks...?-

Trunks apretó los dientes y bajó la cabeza, criticar el sentido de paternidad de Gokū fue una muy mala idea. Eso había sido un golpe muy bajo y probablemente había sido provocado por su propia inseguridad y una fantasía de cómo debería comportarse un verdadero padre, siempre había deseado que Vegeta estuviera vivo y le abrigara ciertas expectativas, fue muy perturbador para él ver esas expectativas caerse a pedazos. Estas eran las expectativas de un padre saiyajin: dedicación y fortaleza. Fue decepcionante, pero debería haberlo sabido mejor. Los saiyajin son una raza guerrera e incluso el dolor tenía un propósito y si esto evitaría que Gohan terminara herido en una batalla, tendría que aceptarlo.

Mientras el adolescente permanecía en silencio, Gokū bajó su puño. La mano en el hombro de Trunks se sintió pesada, aturdido miró fijamente el rostro de Gokū. El hombre por lo general despreocupado, ahora estaba muy serio, Trunks nunca había pensado que Gokū sería capaz de poseer una solemnidad tan feroz.

-Escucha, no progresará lo suficientemente rápido si seguimos cuidándolo.

-No me gusta esto, pero puedo entenderlo.

-Bien-Gokū asintió-entonces, en lugar de estorbar, ayúdame. Ayúdame a hacerlo lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir-

Trunks asintió solemnemente, no había nada más que hubiera querido mejor.


	7. Cambio de ritmo

El brillante sol de la mañana hizo calmar un poco a Trunks apenas se despertó e hizo las paces consigo mismo, con lo que debía aceptar. Se vistió con su traje de entrenamiento después de tomar una ducha fría y se sentó frente a la mesa de la cocina con una jarra de jugo en la mano. Parecía que Chi-chi aún estaba molesta con Gokū, en su opinión, estaba en lo correcto pero también era algo habitual en esa casa, desde que Gokū se había despertado, rara vez se paseaba alrededor de su esposa o sus sentimientos. Aquel sería otro día en el que obtendría una ración más pequeña de carne, así como otro día en donde Chi-chi estaría sola en esa tranquila casa y se quedaría observando el camino de grava como si estuvieran en casa más temprano que nunca.

Él también jugo ese papel, aunque recientemente se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Solamente Gohan comenzaba a manifestar esto… una falsa voz de la razón, no era más que un pequeño niño que trataba de crear coraje frente a los monstruos; sin embargo, él no era mejor que ninguno de ellos. Sus oscuros pensamientos fueron cortados por mejillas sonrojadas y ojos cálidos, sus propias mejillas se sintieron inflamadas, su respiración se aceleró ¿alguna vez se había sentido de esa manera? Sería un crimen apagar su alegría.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron para ver a Gokū sonriéndole a su hijo, en el exterior parecía inocente pero para Trunks, ocultaba un lado siniestro.

-¡Buenos días!-dijo Gohan sentándose a su lado mientras correspondía su sonrisa.

-Oh, Gohan ¡deberías estar en tu cama!-dijo Chi-chi frunciendo el ceño-ve a recostarte y te llevaré el desayuno-

-Mamá ¡estoy bien! ¿lo ves? ¡cómo nuevo!

-Eso es genial-dijo Gokū masticando una salchicha-¡porque vamos a incrementar tu entrenamiento! ¡las cosas se van a poner muy difíciles!-

Su bondad por naturaleza se apagó al instante, así que su paranoia había tenido la razón, Gohan no tendría objeción para estos asuntos, estaría a merced de su demasiado entusiasta padre y su deseo anti natural de entrenamiento. El semi-saiyajin desvió la mirada decepcionado hacia Trunks y pudo detectar la culpa entrelazada en el vacilante azul de sus ojos, Gohan no calmaría su dolor, en su lugar se convertiría en su propia defensa con la esperanza de poder romper aquel trato con su alegre padre.

-¿No sería mejor si tuviera algo que decir sobre lo que hacemos? Es mi cuerpo, conozco mis límites…

-¿Lo haces?-preguntó Gokū, el aire pareció tensarse después de aquel interrogatorio. Gohan no era un buen corredor de su propio destino, todos en la sala parecían reconocer aquello con miradas tristes, carecía de confianza para defenderse a sí mismo y también lo hicieron su madre y Trunks. Son Gokū era un hombre de voluntad inquebrantable, como otras veces en su vida, él se doblaría en ese preciso instante y doblar alguien a voluntad no era lo suyo. Típica debilidad. Gokū sonrió alegremente ante el silencioso triunfo de su espíritu y habló entre bocados de comida-puedes elegir algunos de nuestros métodos cuando me derrotas. Hasta entonces, te presionare, ambos lo haremos ¿no es así, Trunks?-

-Cierto-respondió Trunks tragando el nudo en su garganta, su vacilación era amarga.

-Como todos sabemos-continuó Gokū-cuanto más dolor soporta el cuerpo de un saiyajin, más poderoso se vuelve. Aumentaremos el ritmo de entrenamiento y la dificultad para asegurarnos de que estamos preparados para enfrentar a la amenaza cuando llegue el momento-

Chi-chi dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, Trunks era el peor negociador de la tierra. Gohan se quedó mirando los hotcakes frente a él, estaba decepcionado y emocionado, la decepción se debía principalmente al hecho de que a nadie le importo preguntarle que pensaba de su propio entrenamiento y progreso.

-¿No tengo nada que decir sobre esto?-dijo Gohan gruñendo su disgusto.

-Tendrás tu opinión una vez que me derrotes-dijo Gokū-hasta entonces será "sabio es papá"-

* * *

Antes de que terminara el desayuno, se reunieron en las frías laderas de la montaña. El frío del lugar se filtró en los huesos del joven guerrero, el viento y la nieve azotaban sus mejillas. Entre la bruma alcanzó a ver unas luces parpadeantes, un ki quemándose, se deslizó en el charco helado que había formado con su poder y sus dedos enterrados en las profundidades invernales, podía distinguir su enfoque, casi podía ver el acero en los ojos de su padre. El viento les había robado sus voces pero las explosiones de ki eran inconfundibles, le dispararon tres veces en el pecho y jadeó cuando lo mandaron a volar, unos fuertes brazos lo atraparon por el cuello y su propio padre comenzó a golpearlo sin perder un centímetro de su vida. La sesión de entrenamiento era todo lo que Gohan había esperado y más, ni siquiera se molestaba en ofender a Trunks o a Gokū, todo lo que podía hacer era intentar defenderse, funcionó durante los primeros cinco minutos, más tarde, asumió el papel de saco de boxeo. Probablemente hubiera tenido más éxito en eso ya que los otros dos lo atacaron como si no hubiera un mañana. Trunks hizo una mueca mientras intentaba seguir abrazándolo, tuvo que alejarse de la oscuridad en los ojos de Gokū, ese horrible fuego de batalla o la sonrisa que tenía mientras golpeaba al niño contra él, se sentía aliviado cuando Gohan comenzó a defenderse e hizo una mueca cuando lo mordió. El semi-saiyajin más joven le dio un codazo a Gokū en la barbilla pero éste fue golpeado contra el suelo.

-¡No es suficiente!

Gohan jadeó de dolor, estaban tratando de matarlo. Sin previo aviso, alguien tomó su cabello con fuerza y lo levantó de la nieve, una rodilla aterrizo contra su estómago y escupió sangre en el prístino paisaje, se liberó de ese agarre y luchó contra el viento para acumular ki en sus manos pero un puño chocó contra sus costillas. Levantó la vista hacia la nieve y sollozó. Gohan estaba demasiado cansado para moverse, en todo su cuerpo había grandes moretones pero apenas sentía el dolor, el agotamiento había tentado a su cuerpo y su mente a entrar en una peculiar etapa de apatía en la que casi ni le importaba lo que pasara. Sin embargo, la aparente apatía había sido irónicamente causada por su ira.

No le importaba el entrenamiento vigoroso, ni le importaba perder el tiempo, con lo que no estaba bien era que no veía ningún punto en el entrenamiento en sí, ni siquiera se le dio la oportunidad de defenderse, pensó que por la forma en que se estaba desarrollando el entrenamiento hasta ahora, no iba a aprender nada. Debieron haberle arrojado piedras hasta que estuviera a punto de morir o deberían haberlo enterrado bajo una pila de rocas, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo: ya estaba medio muerto y no podía moverse ni un centímetro.

Aunque Gokū y Trunks no tuvieran eso, el letargo de Gohan era un insulto al espíritu de un guerrero. Gokū pronto supuso que una avalancha sería la manera perfecta de liberarse de su apatía. Inmediatamente fue enterrado, congelado en aquel lugar. Luchó mientras se desenterraba a sí mismo a la vez que escuchaba voces apagadas, se preguntó si estaban tomando fotos para capturar el momento. Cuando sus dedos entumecidos tocaron la superficie, se quedó sin aliento ante el aire fresco aún de montaña, derrotado por segunda vez, se sostuvo en su pérdida, golpeado física y mentalmente.

Trunks se detuvo al lado del inconsciente niño y lo cargó en sus brazos.

-¡Ya se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte!-exclamó Gokū sonriendo-¡no puedo creer que te mordiera!-

Le tomó tiempo a Gohan salir de la nieve. Agotado, yacía sobre el montón de nieve, congelándose, todo lo que deseaba era estar en su cama caliente. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para abrir los ojos; sin embargo, podía apostar que los dos sádicos tenían otros planes para él. Por un momento, Gohan se sintió conmovido. No llegaron más golpes pero no estaba siendo manipulado con mucha suavidad. Gohan se enfado ante la sola idea de pensar que su padre y Trunks probablemente se estaban tomando selfies con su cuerpo apático. Los dos estaban, sin duda, orgullosos de su vicioso entrenamiento, que suertudos eran ellos.

Decidido a no comentar menos, hablo en serio, el príncipe simplemente se dirigió a la casa Son.

* * *

Cuando llegó allí, la mirada decepcionada de Chi-chi aumentó el nivel de su conciencia culpable. Acostó al niño en su cama y curó sus heridas.

Cuando terminó, miró por la ventana los árboles que parecían interminables y se preguntó esto valía la pena, él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a los androides en su línea de tiempo; Gohan tampoco. Si hubiera ido a la universidad tendría algunas asignaturas para validar el concepto de manipulación del tiempo pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

¿Acaso era inevitable que los androides destruyeran todo lo que amaba, o estaba destinado a vigilar la vida de Gohan aunque en realidad nunca fue parte de ella?

Las hebras de color lila se pelearon entre ellas mientras Trunks se deslizaba por la pared para contemplar fijamente el dormido rostro del menor. Era egoísta pero todo lo que quería era que Gohan lo abrazara, lo besara y le dijera que las cosas no eran tan difíciles como lo pensaba. Un sollozo ahogado, casi silencioso, salió de los bronceados labios antes de que se incorporara y saliera de la habitación. No había tiempo para llorar.

Trunks y su padre se llevaban bien, pudo observarlos viendo un libro. Era algo divertido, irritado por su falta de reconocimiento, gruñó.

-Así que ¿tomaron buenas fotos?-preguntó Gohan con amargura. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Trunks y Gokū le dieron miradas confundidas y luego intercambiaron una entre ellos.

-¿Qué fotos?-preguntó Trunks confundido.

-No importa-murmuró Gohan.

* * *

Gokū y Trunks estaban sentados en un sofá estudiando un libro sobre artes marciales. Era uno de esos de los que se había desecho el Maestro Roshi, uno de estudios de artes marciales antiguas de maestros antiguos, posturas increíbles y representaciones de una fuerza inimaginable, estaban destinados a ser un regalo para él, ya que el viejo maestro sabía que le gustaba leer pero en su mayoría eran dibujos hechos a mano. En su mayoría, eran cosas que les parecían completamente naturales al ser los últimos vestigios de una raza guerrera, Gohan observó la risa de Trunks y se burló, tal vez Trunks había olvidado lo que se sentía sentirse impotente, humano. Un día el Maestro Roshi se presentó misteriosamente en su casa con su caja de madera llena de libros, eran libros que ya no usaba, había escuchado de alguien que a Gohan le gustaba leer y había decidido regalárselos.

Gohan se volteó hacia el sofá donde Gokū y Trunks se reían como niños, apuntando con sus dedos algunas de las ilustraciones más interesantes. Obviamente se estaban divirtiendo mucho, continuaron riendo y riendo a sus expensas, cuanto más seguía, más se cuestionaba.

_"Soy un idiota… me lancé hacia él esperando que las cosas mejoraran con Trunks alrededor, teniendo falsas esperanzas después de todo"_

Se suponía que Trunks era su (lo que sea que fueren) ¿amigo? ¿novio? Nada de eso parecía apropiado, se sonrojó mientras pensaba en las pijamadas que quería tener con Trunks, algo que hasta ahora parecía muy infantil.

Los días que siguieron fueron muy parecidos, era extraño que estuvieran tomando un descanso de su ser pero no lo cuestiono. Sus heridas se recuperaron ahora, por lo que pasó su tiempo libre pensando en los árboles, lejos de Trunks, su comportamiento confuso y sus ojos brillantes. Su corazón estaba agradecido por la paz que le brindaba su soledad pero a medida que pasaban los días, se inquietaba.

* * *

Una mañana salió a desayunar y los encontró a ambos en la mesa comiendo, con un gruñido de buenos días, se sentó y revolvió los huevos. Gokū le dio a Trunks una mirada cómplice antes de proponer un brindis.

-Hey, Gohan. vamos a cambiar las cosas hoy, iremos a un nuevo lugar, un nuevo comienzo. Creo que le hemos hecho bastante daño a la montaña, no queremos ayudar a Bulma con este tema del calentamiento global.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde para eso, pero… como sea-dijo Gohan poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Trunks frunció el ceño, sabía que Gohan estaba enfadado pero deseaba ser comprensivo. Cómo deseaba que el semi-saiyajin de cabellos oscuros encontrara su fuerza a través de estos desafíos.

-No te preocupes-dijo poniendo una mano sobre el muslo del niño y le sonrió-cuando hayamos terminado el entrenamiento, podemos trabajar para arreglar las cosas con las esferas del dragón-

Gohan se sonrojó y frunció el ceño, se levantó bruscamente y apretó los puños. Estúpido Trunks y sus estúpidos ojos y ¡oh! cómo tenía una respuesta para todo pero… ¿cómo podría desaparecer ese dolor en sus entrañas? Cómo deseaba darle un puñetazo a su hermoso rostro y preguntarle por qué las cosas eran así ahora ¿qué había pasado con su tiempo en el bosque? ¿qué le paso al chico que le era tan devoto?

-Esa era la respuesta para todo ¿no es así? ya he terminado de comer, estaré afuera-dijo Gohan frunciendo el ceño. Una vez que salió, Trunks le frunció el ceño a Gokū.

-Esa es una lección bastante mala, Gokū-san ¿estás seguro?

-Soy positivo-respondió Gokū sonriendo-lo aprendí de tu padre, créeme, funcionará-hubo un leve rubor en las mejillas del hombre y causó que el príncipe también se sonrojara-ok entonces, vamos a trabajar-

* * *

El entrenamiento en un terreno cubierto de hierba hizo maravillas para Gohan. Fue capaz de esquivar los ataques y devolverlos con tanta facilidad que se impresionó consigo mismo, podía decir que Trunks también estaba impresionado cuando su explosión de ki destrozó mechones lilas en su hombro.

-Está bien, Trunks. No soy débil…

El entrenamiento con ki no fue tan vigoroso ni despiadado como los anteriores o tal vez eso fue pero, al menos Gohan tenía una buena oportunidad de defenderse, para sorpresa de su padre y Trunks incluso pudo contraatacar. Para ser honesto, Gohan no estaba sorprendido, siempre había sido tan bueno con el ki pero no había pensado que fuera TAN bueno.

-Está bien, eso es todo por hoy-anunció Trunks, vio a Gohan de un pequeño cráter que acababa de surgir.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos por un poco de helado a la ciudad más cercana?-sugirió Gokū, todavía era muy temprano para la cena.

-Dame un momento-murmuró Gohan, quien se tiró al suelo sin gracia. Aún no estaba en condiciones de volar.

-Quiero uno de sabor a naranja-dijo Gokū ya elevándose en el aire.

-Prefiero de sabor chocolate-dijo Trunks siguiéndolo.

-¡Oigan! ¡oigan! ¡espérenme!-gritó Gohan detrás de ellos. Unos veinte minutos habían pasado antes de que Gohan tuviera suficiente energía para volar, su vuelo fue alimentado principalmente por la ira. La idea de lo bueno que sería tener un poco de helado estaba allí en alguna parte. Encontró a los dos imbéciles caminando por la ciudad disfrutando de su helado, los siguió pero pronto se vio obligado a limpiarse mientras transeúntes seguían dándole miradas horrorizadas debido a sus heridas-¡quiero un helado de frambuesa!-

-Claro-dijo Gokū empezando a buscar en sus bolsillos, por un momento, Gohan estaba seguro de que fingía no tener dinero para él pero para su alegría, sacó algunos billetes y se los agitó en el aire antes de dárselos-consiéntete, hoy te lo mereces-

-Creo que me lo merezco todos los días-murmuró Gohan arrebatándole el dinero.

-Sí-Gokū estuvo de acuerdo-pero especialmente hoy-

Lo vieron alejarse hacia el Stand y Trunks desvió la mirada hacia abajo.

-Oye Gokū-san ¿dijiste que aprendiste eso de mi papá?

Gokū miró hacia abajo y se sonrojó. Sus dedos callosos frotaron el borde de su cono de waffle y Trunks parecía muy lejano, incluso distante en algún sueño, se sentía como el amor, pero a la vez se sentía triste.

-Vegeta me enseñó a dejarme llevar. Todo este tiempo entrenando, luchando contra los enemigos. He estado tenso, con miedo de perder. Cuando conocí a Vegeta ya no tenía miedo, sabía que si lo dejaba ir, regresaría y si aceptaba perder, podía adquirir más fuerza. Gohan podría perderte Trunks, necesita estar bien si eso sucede. Necesita hacerse más fuerte, no más débil. Distanciándose de él, permitiéndole enojarse, es la única manera que realmente se hará más fuerte, sólo mira lo que sucedió hoy ¡fue increíble!-

Trunks quedó sin aliento mientras observaba al niño que se acercaba gruñendo ¿tal vez Gokū era un genio después de todo?

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Gohan elevando la mirada.

-N-Nada…-Trunks se sobresaltó.

* * *

El despertador había sonado hacía bastante tiempo, Gohan no mostraba ni la menor intención de levantarse. Trunks podría decir que el entusiasmo inicial del menor por el entrenamiento había sufrido un gran golpe. Por centésima vez, Trunks se preguntó si la forma en que Gokū entrenaba a su hijo era la correcta, no tenía dudas sobre su entrenamiento en sí pero tenía que haber alguna forma de hacerlo más ¿colaborativo? Había una gran barrera emocional entre Gokū y su hijo, era como si ambos estuvieran en dos longitudes de onda completamente diferentes. Gokū nunca se molestó en explicar sus decisiones o motivos, fuera consciente o no, Gokū se comportó como un alfa lo que, de hecho, en realidad era. No le importaban los compromisos, ya que él estaba seguro de que el mundo giraba en torno a él lo que, de nuevo, era cierto. Era prácticamente imposible hacer que entendiera que no todos compartían su punto de vista; sin embargo, el mayor problema fue que Gokū ni siquiera lo quería entender. Estaba tan acostumbrado a atraer a todos a la fuerza de su propio ser y espera a que siguieran su ejemplo lo que, de nuevo, solían hacer.

-Buenos días, es hora de levantarse-dijo Trunks quitándole las mantas a Gohan.

Gohan se despertó a la intemperie pero no se movió, que presuntuoso era que el adolescente interrumpiera así todas las mañanas, arruinándole el sueño.

-Estoy despierto-se quejó-ahora vete-

-Sí-las orbes azules se oscurecieron con tristeza-está bien… nos vemos en un momento-

Se movían como corrientes de agua, era arte, era hermoso. Gohan miró con completo asombro como su padre retrocedía e intentaba taclear a Trunks pero éste era más rápido. Impresionado, Gohan observaba a su padre y a Trunks entrenando, era la primera vez que veía a alguien estar a la par con su padre, bueno, no exactamente, podía decir que Gokū estaba conteniendo sus ráfagas de ki, de lo contrario, lo que se refería a fuerza física y habilidades de lucha, estaban a un nivel similar, Trunks no se quedaba atrás. Con un destello lila, ascendió sobre el saiyajin juguetón con una lluvia de ráfagas de ki, golpes, patadas, estaban a un nivel que ni siquiera había contemplado, podía verlos derribar rocas y cambiar los músculos a su voluntad, era poético, incluso magistral. Asumió que había una mera línea corta en el nivel de poder de Trunks, que equivocado estaba, Trunks era divino en toda su ejecución y estaba muy cerca de aumentar su poder, era hermoso.

Su emoción quedó capturada en el ojo de su padre, que se volteó hacia él rápidamente. Gohan mostro los dientes mientras a duras penas lograba escapar de sus explosiones de ki, incluso su amistad con Trunks le había sido arrebatada por su padre, su padre era implacable pero no tuvo tiempo para detenerse en su momento de ira cuando sintió a Trunks unirse a él en su ataque. Fue lanzado aún más lejos y se desplomó derrotado.

-Aaah…-su hombro fue dislocado, ya no importaba, después de todo lo ignoraban para desafíos aún mayores que su poder. Gokū y Trunks volvieron a su entrenamiento, Gohan los miro desde su lugar enfadado ¿no se suponía que este era su entrenamiento? La oscura y terrible sensación de ser rechazado y dejado de lado lo venció, en lugar de convertirse en su amigo, Trunks se había convertido en amigo de su padre. Gohan siempre había querido tener un amigo, no un amigo animal, no un amigo paternal, sino un amigo que lo amara por quien era no porque era el hijo de Gokū o porque lo alimentaba. Aparentemente, aparte de su noble misión de salvar a la tierra, Trunks no quería tener nada que ver con él. Cuando terminaron, Gohan se incorporó débilmente y acomodó su hombro en su lugar-ugh, de seguro esto se va a magullar…-lo habían dejado solo otra vez pero esta vez se tomó su tiempo para regresar solo, había dejado de perseguirlos, de perseguir una fantasia de amistad y vinculación con su padre, no quería correr más-al diablo la tierra-

* * *

Cuando Gohan regresó a casa, los dos ya se habían bañado sin siquiera haberlo esperado. Se acercó a ambos hombres que se estaban envolviendo con unas toallas, el barril de agua caliente emitía humo en el aire fresco de la tarde, los rostros de Trunks y Gokū tenían un brillo saludable y rojizo.

-No te ves muy bien-dijo Trunks algo preocupado porque su hombro y su brazo parecían estar muy afectados.

-No me molestes-murmuró Gohan caminando a su lado con molestia, se limpió antes de ir a sentarse frente a la mesa. Chi-chi se mordió el labio inferior pero no dijo nada, en cambio puso su plato frente a él con una pieza de pollo extra.

La cena prosiguió con Gokū contando sus historias de batalla, las cuales Gohan había escuchado innumerables veces pero que parecían fascinar a Trunks. Algo sobre eso hizo que el pollo tuviera un mal sabor, podía escuchar su risa, su alegría en cómo se sentaba y su sufrimiento en silencio, parecía que eso estaba mal pero se obligó a comer de todos modos, el entrenamiento de aquella tarde se aproximaba. Cuando su padre comenzó a recordar su lucha contra Freezer en Namekusei, Gohan notó de inmediato que no se avecinaba un buen augurio para él, el pollo en su boca se volvió amargo mientras Gokū seguía hablando sobre cómo esa pelea lo había llevado a sus límites y se convirtió en súper saiyajin. Aparentemente había sido una gran influencia el ambiente hostil donde se había producido la batalla, el error más pequeño podría haber sido fatal. Gohan había escuchado esa historia no menos de diez veces ya, por lo general escuchaba sin vacilar su admiración por las historias épicas de lucha en el pasado de su padre; sin embargo, esta vez solo podía sentir furia dentro de él.

No fue sorpresa que, dos horas después, los tres se encontraran en una isla deshabitada, casi dentro de un volcán activo, solo Gokū podría haber ideado un plan como ese. En el acantilado de un cráter volcánico, Gohan se sentía un poco incómodo, era un lugar muy alocado para poder sintonizarse con las altitudes y un mal movimiento resultaría fatal, aunque ya sabía de esto, no se opuso.

Mientras luchaban, el calor abrasador azotó la maltratada piel de Gohan y despertó sus sentidos, hacía demasiado calor para pensar, el aire era demasiado denso para contemplar la desaprobación de su padre o la compasión de Trunks estaban sobre la superficie del fuego abrasador, cada vez más cerca del infierno. El sudor corría por su mandíbula y sobre su pecho mientras peleaba contra ellos, peleó más duro que antes, con más poder, más persistencia, ganó ventaja y sonrió cuando ambos saiyajin comenzaron a flaquear bajo sus golpes, bajo su poder.

Gokū pudo ver la arrogancia en esos ojos oscuros, pudo probar su arrogancia debido a la forma en que se movía. Con un gesto de asentimiento al príncipe, éste se transformó en súper saiyajin y comenzó un ataque implacable contra el niño con la esperanza de golpear la humildad en él y su honor, estas fueron las lecciones que tuvo que aprender de niño y ahora era el turno de Gohan. Vio a su hijo desmoronarse bajo el peso de su propio dolor mientras era golpeado en el estómago y no hizo ningún movimiento para ayudarlo mientras lo veía caer.

-Tu error es subestimar a tu oponente. Los androides no mostrarán misericordia, así que sé humilde. Ser arrogante en una pelea te deja completamente abierto, reconoce las ventajas de tu oponente. No glorifiques a los tuyos.

Gohan gruñó colgando de un borde del volcán mientras observaba. Parecía injusto, su propio padre se elevaba sobre él, brillando con poder y pidiéndole que reconozca lo mejor de él.

-¡Entiendo eso!

A pesar de la aprensión de Gohan, estaba mucho mejor peleando contra Gokū y Trunks de lo que había esperado. Parecía que el calor de veras los afectaba más que a él, la ironía hizo que Gohan sonriera maliciosamente. Su arrogancia no pasó desapercibida y Gokū decidió que podría soportar una pelea contra dos súper saiyajin, pero todo se fue cuesta abajo despuésy de eso.

-No creo que lo hagas-dijo Gokū frunciendo el ceño-si lo hicieras, entonces no estaríamos aquí lidiando con tus emociones-las rocas quemaron sus dedos al tacto mientras luchaba por levantarse. Gokū lo tomó por la garganta y el entrenamiento continuó, hasta que lo aplastó contra un cráter en la pared del acantilado, los observó desde arriba, con lágrimas saladas que picaban en sus ojos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, pero era por el dolor de su corazón en conflicto, no estaba seguro, solo sabía que deseaba que su padre aún estuviera dormido por la enfermedad del corazón y deseaba que Trunks siguiera siendo el adolescente que conoció en el bosque. Su culpa era primordial en cuanto a la batalla que tendría por delante, se sentía culpable por estos pensamientos, culpable por sus debilidades-los androides no mostrarán piedad-añadió Goku, quie se encontraba sobre Gohan con la intención de pisar sus dedos. Gohan lo fulminó con la mirada, deseaba que su padre pisara su mano. Goku estaba actuando no muy diferente de esos malditos androides. Gohan miró a Trunks, que estaba flotando más lejos, observando a la distancia como siempre-si esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer morirás y, con eso, el resto del mundo también será condenado a muerte-

-Creo que ya lo capté la primera vez-gruñó Gohan enojado.

-No creo que lo hayas hecho, te habrías esforzado más si lo hubieras entendido.

El resto del entrenamiento no fue mejor. Justo como lo prometió, Goku no mostró piedad. Desde un pequeño cráter que su propio cuerpo caído había hecho, Gohan vio a su padre pelear contra Trunks. El calor abrasador de la lava se estaba filtrando, y Gohan formó un escudo de ki. La mirada en el rostro de Goku era inconfundible, mientras tuviera un oponente con un nivel similar nada más importaba.

Cuando su padre se había acostado en su cama estando enfermo, lo único que Gohan deseaba fuera que se recuperara. Trunks había cumplido ese deseo pero también se había llevado a su padre y sus afectos. Por otro lado, obviamente, eso no había sido algo difícil de lograr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho que la actualización haya tardado en llegar pero al parecer PrismaKakerra se tomó su maldito tiempo en trabajar en este capítulo y no sé cuántos meses van a pasar hasta que publique el capítulo ocho y lo pueda traducir.
> 
> En fin, si estan esperando actualizaciones de otros fanfics tengo que avisarles que quedarán suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso, hace dos semanas empece con la escuela de arte y hace una semana que retomé inglés particular. Estoy muy ocupada con los trabajos, asignaturas y apuntes que tengo que pasar de la escuela de arte que apenas tengo inspiración de sobra para trabajar en un nuevo one-shot que muy pronto publicare aquí... o al menos hasta que lo termine.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, por lo que más quieran dejen reviews y nos veremos en la próxima actualizacion que... no sé cuando será pero estoy segura de que será pronto.
> 
> N3k00Ch4n.


End file.
